Goodbye To You
by Tai Sora Potter
Summary: INY-DBZ cross over. After Naraku is defeated, Kikyo steals Inuyasha to hell in front of Kagome's eyes. To make things worse, Chi Chi has just divorced Goku. Can these two move past the pain and learn to be happy again. And why can't Kagome let Inuyasha go
1. Chapter One

TSP: Okay, so I'm back. It's been a while since I've written, but I have become inspired by a fellow writer whose story is on my favorites list, I suggest you all read her story. I do not own Inuyasha or DBZ. I am also not copying "A New Beginning". Like I said, it inspired me. So here we go. Read and Review, and be honest, and try to go easy on me!

Goodbye To You

Chapter One

"Chi Chi, are you sure this is what you want? If you are having second thoughts, we can forget this whole mess and just pick up where we left off, continue our lives together, like we promised we would."

Goku sat on a bench out side of a courtroom with his soon to be ex-wife, awaiting the moment he had been dreading for the past four months.

Chi Chi turned to him and stared deep into his eyes. She took a deep, very sad breath and grabbed his hands. "Goku, I am sure that this is what I want." Tears started to well in her eyes. "I want you to know that I love you, and I always will, but I can't do this any more. You're away all the time, either searching for the Dragon Balls or just training. I can't do it anymore, Goku. I can't just sit at home and wait for you while my life passes me by. I want to be happy and I want you to be happy, too. This is why I'm doing this." She wiped a stray tear from her cheek. Goku turned away from her, but still held her hand.

He understood why she was doing this. He had always known that she was unhappy with the way things were, but he had always believed that their love would help her to understand why he did the things he did. But in the end, love wasn't enough to prevail through all the anger, loneliness, and insecurities.

But this knowledge didn't make the process of divorce any easier on the people involved.

"Goku, I know it will be hard on both of us. But in time I know that we can be friends again. After all we have two sons together and so many good memories. It won't be the same, but it'll be something."

He let go of her hands and blinked his eyes furiously to keep back the tears. He may have understood her rationale, but would have given anything to change her mind.

He stared at the opposite wall for what felt like the longest moments of his life. Finally, he turned to her, with a small smile on his face. "Chi Chi, you know that I will always love you too. And I would give anything to change your mind on this. But I do want you to be happy, and I am obviously not the guy to do that for you." He stood up and walked a few paces away from her. "It's okay, really it is. You're right. It will take time, but we will be friends when all this is through. I just wish…" He trailed off, unable to find the words to describe what he was feeling in his heart. Unable to find the words to change her mind, the words to end the pain. He turned to her and said, "Come one, let's just get this over with."

Chi Chi stared after him as he walked into the court room where they were to end the life that they had created together.

I know it hurts, Goku, she thought as she stood and straightened her dress. But it's what I have to do. I just can't keep doing this. I'm so, so sorry.

With that, she walked into the courtroom to end the life that she had shared with Goku, the savior of the Earth.

At that same moment, 500 years earlier…

Kagome could hardly believe it was happening. The moment that so may people had been waiting for for the past six years was finally here.

Naraku was finally defeated.

As what was left of him lay dying on the ground just twenty feet from where she stood, Kagome took this chance to look around at the mismatched army they had put together to go up against the monster.

To her right stood Miroku who was staring at his hand, watching the cursed void disappear. He was helping a badly injured Sango to stand. Next to Sango stood a fully transformed Kilala with a Sango's little brother, Kohaku, passed out on her back. On Kilala's head stood the small fox demon, Shippo, who had been watching over Kohaku during the battle. To Kagome's left stood Kouga, the leader of the Wolf Tribe with almost twenty of his kin at his side to aid in the battle. Kagome gave him a small smile to show her gratitude. She knew that it hadn't been easy for he and Inuyasha to work together. Especially since she had told him that she was in love with Inuyasha and wanted to spend the rest of her life with him, as his mate. She had actually seen tears in his eyes when she showed Kouga the bite mark that she let Inuyasha leave on her. He must really have fallen in love with her over the past few years to be able to look past his pride and broken heart in order to help them. Just past Kouga and his men stood what Kagome considered to be the most surprising addition to their team, Sesshomaru and Jakin. No matter how much she knew that he hated Naraku, she never would have thought that they would ever be able to get past _their_ differences to beat Naraku. But in the end, Sesshomaru had come through to help them with the matter at hand.

Kagome smiled again. It must be her, she thought. Rin must really have softened his heart over these past years.

She looked just past Sesshomaru to see the one she was reincarnated from, Kikyo. The smile faded from her lips as she thought of what was to come after the last of Naraku was finished dying.

It had been almost a month since Kagome and Inuyasha had finally verbalized their feelings for each other. Inuyasha has confessed his love to her and vowed that after they had defeated Naraku, he would spend the rest of his life with her. He had even offered to become a full human with the help of the Shikon no Tamma, to prove the extent of his love and devotion to her. But she had refused to let him to such a thing. After all, it was the hanyou Inuyasha that she had fallen in love with, and the half demon that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with.

And poor Kikyo was about to find out that she was to return to after life alone, with out Inuyasha. Kagome could see the sadness in her eyes, and it did break her heart to know that she was suffering so badly.

But in the end only one of them could have Inuyasha, and she was just happy that he had chosen her.

She returned her attention to the scene in front of her. Inuyasha slowly walked up to the head of Naraku, the only part of him that was left, using the last of his strength to hold the transformed tetsusaiga to finish off the deed.

"Congratulations Inuyasha." Naraku said, blood spilling from his mouth. "The time has finally come for us to end our time together."

"The sooner the better, you bastard." Inuyasha spat back at him.

Naraku began to laugh his menacing laugh that sent chills up Kagome's spine. How can that deranged monster still laugh when he is almost defeated, Kagome thought.

"You won't have anything to laugh at any more Naraku. You're done." Inuyasha said as he raised his sword.

"True, Inuyasha. But know this- we will be seeing each other again, sooner than you think." He said and continued to laugh.

"Finish the job, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru commanded from the sideline.

With a final look back at Kagome, Inuyasha raised the tetsusaiga and, with the last of his strength, finished off the villain with one final swing of the powerful sword.

Kagome could feel it, they all could. It felt as though a dark presence was being lifted from the ground they stood on, from the very air that they breathed. All at once, the group erupted in cheers and laughter. Even the usual cold Sesshomaru cracked a small smile. Kagome hugged Sango, Miroku, and Shippo all at once.

"We did it!" She and Sango squealed.

"Yes it's finally over." Miroku said, still looking at his wind tuneless hand.

It was then that Kagome felt it. Something was not right.

Where was Inuyasha?

She turned to where he had been standing, but could not see him through the still settling dirt. When the dust finally did clear, her heart sank as she saw her worst fear being realized.

There, holding the unconscious Inuyasha was Kikyo. She was beginning to descend into hell, and was intending to take him with her.

"No, Kikyo, no!" Kagome yelled. The others turned to see the cause of the commotion.

"Foolish girl," she yelled back at her. "Did you think that I would allow any one to have him? His life belongs to me and I alone shall have him. He is coming with me to the next life!" They were already half way into the ground.

Kagome thought frantically of a way to stop her. Just then Kouga ran toward the two slowly descending, with the intent to grab the still unconscious Inuyasha, only to be stopped by Kikyo's barrier.

"Damnit! I can't get to them!" he yelled back to Kagome.

What can I do, she thought. Miroku no longer had his wind tunnel and Sango had broken her hiraikostu in the battle.

"Kouga, move!" she found herself yelling as she reached for and arrow. She quickly aimed and let if fly toward the barrier as their heads fell below the ground. Her glowing arrow easily broke the barrier, just as Inuyasha awoke from his state.

"Kagome…" he whispered.

But it was too late. The ground was already closing on top of the two as Kagome, Kouga, and Miroku ran toward them.

The last thing Kagome remember was screaming his name and the fear and love in Inuyasha's eyes as the ground closed above him. Kikyo had turned what should have been one of the happiest moments of Kagome's life into the worst.

She had stolen Inuyasha from her forever.

Then, she passed out from exhaustion and grief.


	2. Chapter Two

Goodbye To You

Chapter Two

Ten months later…

Kagome sat beneath the sacred tree where she and Inuyasha had first met, five long years ago. She had spent most of every day in this spot since she had returned home after the final battle with Naraku, after she lost the love of her life.

Tears formed in the corners of her eyes just thinking of the horrible day that her life changed forever. It had been ten months, but the pain still made her feel as if it had happened only a few minutes ago.

Why, she asked herself. Why wasn't I able to stop Kikyo from taking you?

She looked up into the branches and heard footsteps walking toward her.

If I had known, she thought, If I had known that it would hurt this badly, I wish I had never met him. But no matter how many times she said this, she never got any closer to believing it.

"Kagome…" He mother said as she walked closer to her daughter.

"Yes, Mom." She said as she quickly wiped a tear from her face and looked to her mother.

"How you feeling today?" She asked as she sat next to her daughter.

"Okay, I guess, I didn't have any night mares last night and no panic attacks today. And look at me, hardly any crying." She smiled ruefully at her mother.

"Then it's a good day isn't it, sweetheart?"

"I guess you could say that…"

The two sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Kagome… I have something that I need to tell you... Something that I want you to do for me."

"Yes…"

"Now, just hear me out before you make a decision. Okay?"

"Okay." She replied. She had never heard her mother this nervous before.

"Honey, I'm worried about you. I know that you've been through something terrible, losing Inuyasha in such a horrible way."

Tears began to form again at the mention of his name.

"And I know that you feel that it hasn't been that long since it happened, and in truth is hasn't been. But you need to have a change in your life. Nothing too big. And I am in no way asking you to move on or forget about Inuyasha, not in the least. But I think you need a break from the mourning. You spend every day at this tree or next to the well. And while I understand that it makes you feel closer to him, it won't bring him back. You need some time away from here, to really be able to think about you and your life and what you want to do next." She paused to look at her daughter who had tears freely flowing down her face. "I know I probably sound like a monster right now, but I'm worried about you. I just want you to take some time away from here, away from the memories to think about what you need. In no way am I asking you to forget about Inuyasha, just asking you to take a break, that's all."

Kagome sat there thinking about what her mother was telling her. And deep in her heart she knew she was right. Her grief consumed her life. She had hardly left the shrine since she first returned to the present. She had only left to the feudal era to visit with her friends and grieve where she had lost Inuyasha.

"What did you have in mind?" She found herself asking her mother.

"Well," her mother started, hope in her voice. "I was thinking that maybe you could stay with your cousin, Krillin, for a few weeks or so, just to get away from here for a while. It'll do you good to get away from the shrine and you haven't see your cousin in so long, not since before he was married."

Kagome thought it over for a while. It had been a long time since she had seen Krillin, almost since she started her adventures in the feudal era. But they had always been close, sending letters, e-mails, and telephone calls since then. He had even sent her a few sweet care packages since she had lost Inuyasha. In fact, she had never even met his wife, the famed 18. "Maybe…" she thought aloud. "But, Inuyasha…" She pleaded to her mother.

"Inuyasha would understand and want you to be happy." She said and pulled her daughter into a hug. "He truly did love you, Kagome. I could see it in his eyes for years and he would want you to stop hurting."

"I know…"

"And it's just a little vacation, away from here. Just a break from all the insanity that this place contains. What do you say, sweetheart?"

Kagome thought for a few seconds. It would be nice to get away from here, away from all the memories, she thought.

She sighed, "Okay, Mom, I'll go stay with Krillin for a while."

Her mother hugged her tighter. "Okay, I'll go call your cousin and tell him you agreed to it. It was his idea you know?"

Kagome let out a small laugh. Some how she was not surprised by her caring cousin.

Mimmi kissed her daughter on the forehead, got up and said, "I'll see you inside, okay?" She began to walk toward the house, but stopped and turned toward her daughter again. "And don't feel guilty, honey. Inuyasha would want you to be happy."

"I know Mom." She replied. But the guilt still played on her heart. I just miss him so incredibly much, she thought.

At that moment…

"Okay, Goku, the time has come for you to smile again." Bulma told her child like friend.

She, Goku, Krillin, and Vegeta were at Goku's house. The first three were sitting at a table while Vegeta stood staring out a window.

"I know guys, I'm better really. Just trying to adjust still."

"We know, Goku, and you have done really great through all this but you need to get out and have some fun." Krillin said.

Vegeta let out a small laugh. "What Kakkarot needs to do is forget the woman and move one."

Bulma threw a pen at him and said, "Can you be any more insensitive, Vegeta?"

"It's okay, Bulma." Goku laughed. "And in a way, he is right. I'm trying to move one, really I am. It just still hurts… a lot."

"Goku, we know you're trying. And you know we're all here for you, even Vegeta, in his own way." Bulma said. Vegeta grunted.

"I know and thank you all for your support. You've been really great. Even Vegeta." He added. "But how do I do it? How can I be happy again?"

Just then Krillin's cell phone began to ring.

"Excuse me, guys." He said as he got up and answered it. "Hello… Mimmi! I'm so glad to hear from you! How's Kagome?" He said as he walked out of the room.

Bulma walked over to Vegeta and the started to yell at him for being a jerk, which was basically how they said I love you to one another.

Goku sat at the table and stared at a picture on the wall. It was the last family portrait that all four of them had taken together. It was then that he felt something change in him. He knew he no longer wanted to be alone. He knew that he and Chi Chi were over, but he wanted his loneliness to end and he wanted to get over her, for real.

How do I do it, he asked himself. How to I let myself be happy again?

Just then Krillin walked back into the room finishing his phone conversation.

"Okay, we'll see you soon, Kagome. And don't worry, I'll make sure you have a good time and relax a little. We're so excited to have you… Okay, see you then. Bye." He looked at Goku and said, "Sorry, but I have to leave, something came up."

"Is everything okay?" the ever-caring Goku asked his friend.

"Yeah, that was just my cousin. She's going through some stuff right now and needs to get away. So she's going to be staying with us for a while. But I have to get home and tell 18 so we can get ready for her visit."

"Oh, how long is she staying?" Bulma asked.

"Not sure, hopefully a few weeks if we can talk her into it. She pretty much had an emotional break down a few months ago because of something that happened, so we'll just have to see how she does."

"That sounds terrible. What happened?"

"I'm not too sure on all the details, but from what mother said, it was very bad… But I had better be going. Goku, we'll see you tomorrow night for dinner?" He asked as he turned to leave.

"Yeah, if you think I should still come what with your cousin being there." He replied.

"Sure, it'll be good for her to meet some new people. You two might actually have more in common than you think." He added thinking of what he knew of Kagome's situation.

"Is she the one who travels back to the feudal era, the one you're always talking about?"

"Yep that's her." He said as a small smile crept up on his face. He had always been proud that he cousin was saving the world in her own way.

"Awesome. Well, I'll see you tomorrow night then." Goku said.

"Alright, see you tomorrow. Bye Bulma, Vegeta." And with that he left.


	3. Chapter Three

TSP: Alright here we go again! Glad you guys liked the first chapters. Hope you like this one too. Thanks for reading and tell your friends! Also, I do not own Inuyasha or DBZ. Only in me dreams. Read and Review!

Goodbye To You

Chapter Three

"Are we there you?" Kagome asked her mom groggily.

"Almost, probably another five minutes." Her mother replied.

They had been driving for the past three hours on their way to her cousin Krillin's house. This had given Kagome a lot of time to think and she kept coming back to the same thought- the guilt she felt for taking this vacation away from the shrine.

I know that I'm not doing anything wrong, she thought. But I can't help feeling like I'm betraying him. Why can't I let him go? I almost feel like he's trying to tell me something important.

She felt the tears start to form in her eyes. But quickly wiped them away before her mother could see them.

Okay, that's enough, she thought. You're not betraying Inuyasha. You're just taking a little break, that's all. He would understand. He would want you to stop crying and be happy, she told herself with out much conviction.

"Here we are." Her mother announced as she pulled into a long driveway.

"Wow," Kagome said impressed by the large two-story house in front of her. "Looks like Krillin's done pretty well for himself, huh?" she joked to her mother.

Her mother laughed. "See, you're getting your sense of humor back already." Her mother said happily as she stopped the car. She had to admit, the gray brick house was indeed beautiful and lavish. She began to get out of the car when she noticed the change in her daughter's demeanor. "Kagome, what's the matter?"

She turned to her mother with a look of terror and apprehension on her face, and the look of pure sadness in her eyes that she had grown to expect. "Mom, what if he doesn't like me? I mean it's been almost seven years since we last saw each other. I'm sure he's changed. I mean with my adventures in the feudal era and his saving the world on a yearly basis, we've both been through a lot. What if he regrets asking me to stay with them-"

"Kagome," her mother interrupted before she went into full rant mode. "You have nothing to worry about. You know your cousin can't have changed that much. He was the one who wanted you to visit. Remember, he wants you to have a good time because he loves you. Just like we all do." She said and hugger her.

Kagome sighed, feeling not just a bit dumb for her out burst. "I know Mom, I guess I'm just nervous cause it's been so long since I've seen him. And since I'm about to meet his wife for the first time."

"I know sweetheart, and it's alright. You know Krillin will make sure that you are safe and happy. Now let's go see him, we're already later than I thought we would be."

"Okay," Kagome said getting out of the car.

She and her mother were getting her bags out of the back when they heard a familiar male voice.

"Is this beautiful woman supposed to be my gawky cousin?"

They looked to the house to see Krillin running toward them.

"Krillin!" Kagome yelled and ran toward her cousin. She dropped to her knees just as her still short and bald cousin reached her. "Krillin, I've missed you so much." She cried into her cousin's shoulder.

"Oh, Kagome, I've missed you too." he said hugging her. "Look at how much you've changed." He said pulling back from her. "You're a beautiful lady now."

"Krillin, you haven't changed a bit." She replied.

He laughed. "Uh, thanks, I think." He said scratching his head. He let go of her and walked up to her mother. "Mimmi, it's so good to see you again." He said as he took Kagome's bags from her. "We're so glad you talked Kagome into visiting us."

"Krillin, I can't thank you enough for doing this. Kagome really needs it." She replied as she handed over the last of Kagome's bags.

"Um, hello. I am right here and can hear every word you are saying." Kagome said jokingly.

"We know, dear. I was just thanking your cousin for this, that's all." She said as her mother handed what Kagome considered to be one her most precious belongings.

"Whoa," Krillin said as he saw the large bow and beautifully hand made arrows. "You think you won't be safe with one of the Z Warriors?"

"It's not that, Krillin," Kagome said as she shouldered the pack. "I take them every where I go. They were a gift from…" she trailed off and looked away.

"Well, let's go on in." Krillin said to break the silence and headed for the house.

Both Kagome and her mother gasped when they entered the house. They were standing in a beautiful foyer with a large staircase in the middle.

"Let's go to the living room and I'll get you two something to drink." Krillin said putting Kagome's bags down.

"Oh, I can't stay,"

"Why?" Krillin and Kagome both asked.

"It's late and I have a long drive ahead of me."

"Okay," Krillin said. "Are you sure you can't stay? I mean 18 will be home soon and I'm sure she'd like to see you again."

"Oh, I'd like to, but I'm sure I can't." She walked over to Kagome and enveloped her in a monster hug. "Take care of yourself, Kagome. And have a good time while you're here. Remember, he would want you to be happy."

"I know." She whispered back, fighting tears.

Her mother let her go and walked to the door. "Thanks again Krillin." She said as she walked out. Before she left, she turned back to them. "Take care of my daughter." She said.

"Don't worry, Mimmi," he laughed. "She's in good hands."

After she shut the door, the two settled into a comfortable silence as Kagome looked around the room.

"Nice place you got here." She told him.

He smiled. "Thanks… Let me show you around."

"Do you have a map, because it looks like I might need one for this place." She joked and h laughed.

After he showed her the first floor, the pool and back yard, and most of the second floor, he took her to the room where she would be staying.

He had brought up the last of her bags and said, "Well, I'll let you get settled in." he headed for the door. "Call me if you need anything." He said as he closed the door behind him.

Kagome decided to unpack so she could keep her mind off of her sadness. She opened the first bag to find her most prized possessions.

Before she had left that afternoon, she had visited Sango, Miroku, and Shippo to tell them of her plans. They had all thought it a good idea, even though they would miss her. And before she left, they all gave her something so that she would feel like they were with her. Sango had given her favorite hair ribbon, Miroku had given her the prayer beads that had kept his wind tunnel in check, and Shippo had given her one of his magical toy tops. Even Kaede had given her a small medicinal herb, just in case. She removed these and set them on he dresser. Then she found the picture frames she had packed with her favorite pictures in them. The first frame contained a group picture- Miroku with his arm around Sango, Shippo perched on his shoulder. And Kagome in Inuyasha's arms. Below this was a picture of Kagome, Inuyasha, and Shippo next to the Bone Eaters Well that Kagome used to travel between the two worlds. The next frame contained a picture of Miroku kissing Sango softly on the cheek, Sango smiling in spite of herself. Kagome smiled thinking of the day that Sango finally admitted that she loved Miroku just as much as he loved her. The last picture was the one that Kagome both loved and hated. It was a picture of she and Inuyasha hugging next to the sacred tree where they first me.

Tears welled in her eyes as she ran her finger over his face. I miss you so much, Inuyasha, she thought. I can still fee you, and it scared me.

Just then there was a knock on the door and Krillin stuck his head in. "Hey, I forgot to bring these up." He said holding up her bow and arrow.

"Oh, thanks," she sniffed and set the frames on the bed. She took them from him and set them on a small couch next to the window.

Krillin was about to leave when he noticed the frames. He picked them up and asked, "So, is this him?" He pointed to Inuyasha.

Kagome smiled. "Yup, that's my hanyou."

He set the pictures on the nightstand next to the bed and turned to Kagome. "You know, I'm really glad you're here, Kagome." He smiled at her.

"Yeah," she replied. "Me too."


	4. Chapter Four

TSP: Hey, it's me again! I'm back with our next installment. Sorry to keep you all waiting for so long, but I have finals coming in the next week, so I've been really busy. And while writing helps me keep my stress and urge to go insane under control, I have been studying like there is no tomorrow. So that's why I haven't updated in a while, though I have many more chapters written. You will just have to wait in anticipation for them. Hehe! My little way of balancing out the world. Well, anyway after my finals are over with, I will be updating more and more. But that's enough of my ranting, so on with the story. Read and Review! And tell your friends!

Goodbye To You

Chapter Four

Later that evening…

Kagome and Krillin were sitting in the living room, pouring over photo albums that she had brought with her and ones that he had. The two had been talking for the past three hours, catching up on the lives that they had both led up until that point. 18 had called earlier to inform them that she would be home later than she had expected and that she would pick up something to eat on her way home. Kagome was getting a bit nervous about finally meeting the two people closest to her cousin.

"So, is that it?" he asked her.

"Is what it?" she asked looking up from the album she was looking at.

"Is that the infamous Jewel of Four Souls?" he asked pointing to the bauble around her neck.

"Oh, yeah, this is it." She said fingering the Shikon no Tama.

"It's really beautiful and suits you nicely."

She let out a mild ha. "Thanks, but its really more trouble than it's worth. Even now, what few demons that are still left still try to take it from me. It's really important that none of them get a hold of it… let's just say it wouldn't be a very nice experience. That's partially why I brought the arrows with me. To protect the jewel… and us."

"Why else did you bring them?" he inquired. "Surely a demon can't be too much for a Z Warrior to handle." He said in mock offense.

She laughed at her cousin. "No, that's no it… They were a gift…from Inuyasha…for my last birthday… He made them from a branch of the sacred tree where we first met. I take them with me everywhere… They make me feel closer to him… Like it's the last piece of him that I have." She looked out the window to the starry night sky. "I miss him a lot." She added quietly.

"I know, Kagome. But when you think about it, he's not really gone. I mean you have six years of memories and the love that you two shared. I know that it may not seem comforting right now, but it's a part of him that will always be with you." He said to try to comfort her.

"It's not just that." She said as she continued to stare out the window. "I know that he's dead… But in my heart I can still feel him, like he's trying to tell me something. I see him almost every night in my dreams and he's trying to say something to me. That's why I've been having such a hard time with this. I think he's telling me not to let him go." She looked at the jewel again. "I guess I've started to crazy, huh?" she asked with a smile.

"No, you haven't" he said, hiding his concern. The two sat in silence for a few moments.

"Well, I better go fix my self a little." Kagome said standing. "I want to look my best for when I finally meet 18 and Goku."

"Okay," he replied. "I'll call you when 18 gets here." He said as she headed upstairs.

He had just finished stacking the albums when he heard the front door open. He walked into the foyer to see his wife entering with three bags full of food.

"Hello Krillin." She said, leaning to kiss her husband. "Help me with these bags, will you." She said handing him two.

"Sure." He said as they started for the kitchen. He looked inside of the bags. "I think this should be enough for Goku's monster appetite."

She smiled at her husband's joke. "Okay, where is she?" she asked serious again.

"She's up in her room, fixing herself for you. She's really excited and nervous to finally meet you."

"Really?" she asked interestedly. "Why is that?"

"Because she wants to make a really good impression on you because I've told her all about how great you are." He said taking her hands. "Look, go easy on her, you know she's been through a lot recently."

She smiled again at her husband. "Don't worry, Krillin I'll be on my best behavior, just for you."

Just then they heard a small cough at the kitchen door.

"Um, I'm not interrupting anything am I?" Kagome asked. She had fixed her makeup and put on a fresh dress. She was in awe of the beautiful blonde bombshell next to her cousin.

"Not at all, Kagome." Krillin said walking toward her, pulling his wife behind him. "Kagome, this is my wife, 18. 18, this is my favorite cousin, Kagome." He said gesturing toward the two.

18 started to say hello but was interrupted by Kagome squeezing the life out of her in a monstrous hug.

"Oh, 18, I'm so happy to finally meet you!" Kagome squealed. "I've heard so much about you." She pulled away and held her at arms length to get a better look at her. "Wow, you're even more beautiful in person than you are in the pictures Krillin sent me!"

"Thanks," 18 said, blushing a little as she disengaged from Kagome.

Krillin laughed. "You'll have to excuse Kagome. She has a tendency to get excited when she meets new people."

"Oh, sorry I didn't mean to invade your personal space." Kagome apologized.

"It's no problem." 18 replied and began to remove the food from the bags.

"Wow, are you guys having a party tonight?" she said seeing the mass quantity of food that 18 had bought.

"No, this is all for us…" Krillin began. "Goku has a very bit appetite.

"Ah, I see." She said. "I know all about guys with bit appetites…" she trailed off. "

"Hey, let me get us something to drink." Krillin said to change the subject.

"You know, Krillin, if I didn't know any better, I'd think you'd been trying to get me to drink ever since I arrived." Kagome teased.

"Hey, I'm just trying to help you relax. And besides, your mother told me about how you lived… when you know… and I just wanted to see if the rumor is true."

"Don't mind Krillin." 18 offered. "He has this macho thing about being the best at holding his alcohol, since his friends are all light weights."

"Well, in the feudal era all they have is water, tea, and sake. And believe me, they know how to make some good sake. But I'll tell you this, it takes a lot for me to get drunk, but when I do, I tend to act a little stupid." Kagome said blushing.

"That's okay, so does 18." Krillin said, smiling at his wife who was beginning to put food on the table.

"No I do not." She glared at her husband.

"Trust me, you do. You just never remember the next day." He taunted.

"Well, if that is true," Kagome said, "You and I can act stupid together." Much to her surprise, 18 laughed.

"Here you go." Krillin said as he handed Kagome a glass of clear liquid.

"Do I even want to know what this is?" she asked.

"Probably not." He replied as she took a drink and made a face.

"Wow, that's strong" she said and took another sip.

Krillin helped his wife with the food, and was surprised to see that Kagome had finished her drink by the time he had turned back.

"Wow, your mom was right. You really don't hold back, do you?" he asked, impressed.

"I wasn't always like this. I learned to keep it down from…" she trailed off again.

"Your friend from the feudal era?" 18 asked.

"Yeah…" There was a heavy silence.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I brought up something bad, didn't I?" 18 asked with genuine apology.

"Oh, no. It's okay really." Kagome said and smiled at her. "It's good for me to talk about it. It's makes it easier, I guess. It's okay really." Kagome began to help with the food again. Just then the doorbell rang.

Thank God for Goku, Krillin thought. "I'll go get that. It's probably Goku dying from hunger. I'll be right back." He said and walked out of the kitchen.

Kagome began to help 18 put the food on the table.

"Oh, Kagome, you don't need to help. You just sit down and relax." She said much to her own surprise.

"Thanks 18, but it's no problem really. I know I seem sad, but I'm no baby that needs to be coddled." She replied, impressing 18. They continued in silence for a while longer.

"You know, you really are quite beautiful." 18 said.

"Huh?" Kagome was surprised. From what she had heard about 18, compliments really weren't her thing.

"I said that you are very beautiful. Sadness doesn't suit you." She smiled at her.

"Thanks, and I agree with you, sadness _really_ doesn't suit me. It will just take me a while, that's all."

"You know, Krillin is really happy that you are here. I like seeing him happy, and I hope that we see you that way too while you are with us."

"Yeah, me too." Though I doubt it will happen, she thought.

At the door…

Krillin opened the door to find his best friend leaning against the frame.

"Man, I thought you would never answer. I'm starving." He said walking in and slapping Krillin on the back.

"Nice to see you too, Goku," he said and closed the door. "Listen, Goku, you know that I have my cousin here."

"Yeah,"

"Well be nice to her. She's been really traumatized by some things and needs some time to relax. Not that I'm saying that you won't be nice to her, just don't mention the feudal era or anything, okay?"

"Sure, but are you really sure that I should be here?"

"Of course I am. I'm not saying that you won't like her or anything. She's a really great person, very sweet and caring. She's just working through some stuff, that's all."

"Jeez, Krillin, what happened to her?"

"I'm not too sure on all the details, but basically she saw the love die with his ex-girlfriend. I think that that would mess any one up good. Over all she's taking it very well." He said and started for the kitchen.

"Well, don't worry, I won't mention anything about that stuff to her."

"Thanks, Goku. But knowing you, you'll probably do it by accident." He joked to his friend.

"Thanks for you confidence in me, Krillin." He joked back and the two laughed.

"What so funny?" Kagome inquired as they entered the kitchen. But she had to catch her breath when she saw the amazingly handsome man standing next to her cousin. "Hi," she said as cheerfully as she could. Wow, could he be any cuter, she thought. His pictures didn't do him justice.

"Hi," he replied to the raven-haired beauty in front of him. Wow, she must be one of the most beautiful women I've ever seen, he thought.

"Kagome, this is my best friend, Goku," he gestured to Goku. "Goku, this is my cousin, Kagome." He gestured to her.

Goku walked up to her, his hand extended. "It's nice to meet you finally." It was then that he noticed her eyes. They were so beautiful and yet so full of sadness. I don't understand, he thought, how a body radiating as much goodness as her can have eyes so full of sadness.

She shook his hand warmly. "It's nice to meet you too. I've heard a lot about you from Krillin."

"All good I hope." He said, smiling his child like smile at his best friend.

"Of course not, I couldn't lie to her." He joked and walked over to his wife to help.

"Trust me, it's been all good." Kagome told him.

"Thanks. I've heard a lot about you too. Krillin keeps going on and on about his cousin saving the world in the feudal era-" he stopped abruptly. Way to go, Goku, he thought. You're not here five minutes and you've already messed up.

But much to both their surprise, she just smile at him.

"Thanks, it's always nice to complimented." She turned to help 18. I can't believe that I was just talking about it with out crying, she thought. Maybe I am getting better… Then why do I feel so bad about it?


	5. Chapter Five

TSP: Okay, back again. Hope y'all have enjoyed the story thus far. And in reference to a comment made in a review, yes, Kagome will be strong. Trust me I also can't stand it when she's weak. Any way, I don't own Inuyasha or DBZ. I only own Inuyasha in my heart, sigh. Read and Review!

Goodbye To You

Chapter Five

Later that night…

"Then what happened?" Kagome asked.

The group has finished dinner almost three hours ago and had been in the living room having a better time than Kagome thought she would have. She was also still in shock from seeing exactly how much Goku could eat in a single sitting. He easily put Inuyasha to shame in that department.

"Then I asked the dragon to turn 18 into a real human so that we could really be together." Krillin smiled at his wife and squeezed her hand.

"You're so sweet." 18 slurred, more than just a little drunk.

"Wow, that's so romantic." Kagome added. "It kind of reminds me of… well, it's really sweet, Krillin." She said changing her mind.

"Reminds you of what?" Goku asked, once again forgetting his promise to Krillin.

"Well," she began, "it reminds me of something Inuyasha did for me. He offered to become a full human for me."

"What did you say?"

She smiled, thinking of that fond memory. "I said no. I fell in love with him as a hanyou and wanted him to stay that way."

"Wow, that's amazing." Goku said, impressed by this girl's selflessness.

"Now that's romantic." 18 said beginning to cry.

Kagome laughed. "Thanks, 18. But I think you're just saying that because of the alcohol." She remembered what her cousin had told her earlier.

"No, I really mean it." She sniffed. "That's the most beautiful thing I've ever heard." Now fully sobbing.

"Okay, 18," Krillin said pulling her to her feet. "I think it's time to put you to bed." He looked at the clock. "Wow, it's past midnight. You definitely need to get to sleep." He heaved her over his shoulder impressing Kagome, 18 nearly asleep already. "Excuse me for a second, I need to take her upstairs."

"No problem." Kagome said as he headed for the stairs, 18 snoring softly.

The two sat in silence for a few minutes, Kagome staring out at the starry sky once again, Goku watching her quietly.

I wonder what stars we would have been under tonight, she thought

I wonder what she finds so fascinating about the stars, he thought. "Beautiful, night, isn't it?" he asked walking over to the window.

Kagome came out of her thoughts. "Yeah, it is." She joined him at the window. "I love the stars. We would sleep under them almost every night." She said remembering the first night she and Inuyasha spent under the stars as lovers. It brought both a smile to her face and tears to her eyes.

"You know," he started, "for what it's worth, I can understand how you feel. I know what it's like to lose the love of your life." He said.

For the first time that night, Kagome felt him lose part of his child like happiness. "What do you mean?" she inquired.

"My wife divorced me about ten months ago. Took the kids, and a good part of my heart with her." He said, sadly.

"What woman in her right mind would divorce you?" she asked before she could stop herself.

He smiled at her as she blushed and looked back out at the night sky. "Just ask my ex-wife. She has her reasons. And in truth I can't blame her. She just didn't want to wait around for me every time I was gone saving the earth."

"Goku," Kagome began, "I know that I don't know you very well and that I don't know all that happened. But it seems to me that if she couldn't understand that you were gone all the time so that she and your sons would be safe, then maybe she didn't deserve you. I mean you and the other Z Warriors sacrifice so much to save humanity, you deserve some one who's going to appreciate that… Of course I may just be out of line." She quickly added.

He thought for a moment. Wow, she's right. "You know, you're right, Kagome." He smiled at her. Much to her surprise, his simple smile made her feel better than she had in months.

"I don't know what it is about you, Goku, but you radiate this child like happiness. It's really infectious." She said with a small laugh.

"Thanks," he said with much appreciation. "It's nice to be complimented." He joked and the two laughed.

Kagome turned away from the night sky that reminded her of the love that she had lost, and breathed a heavy sigh. I can't believe I'm actually having a good time, she thought, but still felt guilty for it. "So, Krillin tells me you're from another planet." She said sitting on the couch, pulling her legs under her.

He surveyed the stunning picture she created by just sitting. "Yeah," he sat next to her. "But I don't remember any of it. I was really little when I was sent to Earth, and I don't remember anything from before I landed here."

"Wow, that must have been really terrible."

"Not really." He said much to her surprise. "I didn't know any of the saiyans and I had a really nice grandfather who took care of me when I came to Earth. I never really felt like I needed to find what I never knew had known, so I just enjoyed life with my friends and my training."

"Well, you're a lot braver than I would be."

"From what Krillin's told us, you're pretty brave yourself. I mean with all you've been through…" he trailed off, mentally kicking himself for bringing the subject up again.

She gave him a heartbreaking smile. "I'm not as brave as you may think." She whispered.

He put his hand on her. "Trust me, Kagome, I really think you are." He said, making her smile in spite of herself.

"You know, we've been through a lot of the same stuff and I think you and I are going to become good friends, Goku." She said and squeezed his hand. He smiled back at her.

"Well," Krillin said walking back in the room. The two pulled apart in surprise and blushed just a bit. "It was a bit of a fight, but I was finally able to get 18 into bed." He said standing in front of them. Then he noticed the expressions on their faces. "What? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah," Kagome said quickly, standing up. "But, I think it's time for me to go to bed too."

"Really?" Goku asked, a little disappointed.

She smiled at him for the millionth time that night. "Yeah, it's been a long day and I'm really tired. I just want to sleep into next week." She said suddenly feeling how sleep she was.

"Sure, Kagome," Krillin said. "I'm sure you're tired from today. Go on to bed."

"Thanks," she replied. "It was really great meeting you, Goku," she smiled an amazing smile at him, and he felt something strange in his stomach. "I hope to see you again, very soon." she added.

"Yeah, me too." He smiled back at. Kagome felt something weird and wonderful in her whole body when he smiled at her.

"Night Krillin." She walked out of the living room.

"Night, Kagome," he replied sensing something had just taken place with out his noticing. "What was that about?" he asked a still smiling Goku.

"What was what about?" he asked, genuinely not knowing what Krillin was referring to.

"Uh, never mind." He said.

"Well," Goku stood. "I had better be on my way. It is really late"

"Hold it," Krillin said standing in front of him. "You've had way too much to drink. I would feel a whole lot better if you stay here tonight."

"Krillin, I'll be fine."

"Goku, the last time you said that you ended up pounding on your neighbor's door for two hours asking why they were in _your_ house."

"Oh, yeah," he said starting to remember that incident.

"Look, just stay in one of the guest rooms. You can even have breakfast with us tomorrow. I'm sure 18 and Kagome wouldn't mind. In fact, you and Kagome seemed to have hit it off really well, from the looks of is." He winked at his friend.

"We just have a lot in common, that's all." He replied. "But I wouldn't mind spending the day with you guys tomorrow."

"Alright, well go on and get some sleep. I know how hard it is to wake you when you're tired." He kidded.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," he headed for the stairs. "Night Krillin."

"Goodnight, Goku."

An hour later…

Kagome had been tossing in her bed for nearly an hour, tears slowly running down her face.

I have not forgotten you, Inuyasha, she thought. But the guilt is killing me. I deserve to be happy. I know that. I can't sit around for the rest of my life and wonder what if. I need to move on, but never forget. And I won't. Inuyasha, you would understand, wouldn't you? She turned over. Of course he would. Why would I even think that? She sighed. But why can't I let him go?

It was then that she felt it. Something was headed toward the house.

She jumped out of bed, grabbed the bow and arrows that meant so much to her, as well as Sango's ribbon. She began to tie her hair up with the ribbon as she headed out of her room. She walked down the stairs and out the French doors that lead to the back yard. She stood barefoot on the grass, her eyes shut, feeling the demon get nearer. What ever it was that was headed toward her was coming up fast.

"So you felt it too?" a warm voice asked her.

She turned to find Goku wearing a pair of blue pajama pants and no shirt. She took a quick second to admire his very well chiseled chest. She looked back out and answered, "Yeah, it's coming fast."

He looked at her in her loose pajama pants and tight spaghetti strap tank and was sure that she was indeed the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. He noticed her hair tied into a ponytail and decided that he preferred it hanging freely about her face. Then he noticed a small scar on her collarbone that looked like someone had bitten her. "What is it?" he asked not recognizing the force that was headed for them.

"A demon." She quietly replied.

He stood in front of her, ready to attack.

Kagome, of course, took much offense to his protective gesture. "Just what do you think you are doing?" she asked crossly.

"What?" he asked bewildered.

"I can take care of this." She said pushing him behind her. "Besides, it's my fault that this thing is coming here. It wants the Shikon no Tama."

"The what?" he asked even more confused.

"This," she held the jewel out to him.

"Why would it want a little piece of jewelry?"

"Trust me, its no little piece of jewelry," she turned away from him. They stood in silence for a few moments.

Suddenly, Goku watched as Kagome swiftly pulled an arrow from her pack. In what seemed less than a second she aimed and let it fly directly in front of her. Goku could only watch in amazement as a giant bat demon flew directly toward Kagome, and straight in the path of her arrow. Then, her arrow became enveloped in a beautiful pink light. Goku had never felt so warm in his life, as he felt the pureness the arrow emitted. Only a moment later, it made contact with the bat demon, which immediately evaporated, leaving the night quiet as the arrow hit a tree, normal once again.

Kagome ran to retrieve her precious arrow as Goku attempted to form a sentence about what he had just seen.

"What…what…what was that?" he finally asked.

She walked up to him, smiling, arrow in hand. "I guess Krillin forgot to mention that I'm a miko."

"A what?" he asked still in astonishment.

"A miko… a priestess. I have powers of purification that I can use to ward off demons who try to take the jewel." She explained.

"Well, that explains the felling that I got from your arrow," he said, more than just a little impressed. "What else can you do?" he inquired.

She smiled at him. "I guess you'll just have to wait and see." She taunted.

He smiled and was about to reply when they heard some one running toward them.

"What was that?" Krillin said, running from the house.

"Nothing to worry about, Krillin." Kagome answered and started to walk toward the house.

"But what was that light that I saw?"

"That was Kagome kicking some demon ass!" Goku said with admiration to the amazing woman in front of him. "She defeated a demon with out even asking for my help." He added.

"Wow, Kagome," Krillin said, impressed. "Guess you're even stronger than I thought."

"Please, it was nothing." She said modestly. "Besides, it wasn't even that strong of a demon anyway."

"But still, that's pretty impressive… Come on, what else can you do?" Goku asked fascinated.

"Well, I'm pretty good at detecting when are demons around. And my purification powers allow me to deflect some attacks. And I can put up a pretty powerful barrier, too."

"Amazing. I never imagined such things were possible for humans." Goku said as they walked into the house. "But with all I've seen I guess I should have." He smiled his incredible smile at her. "You really are remarkable."

Kagome felt strange as she smiled back at him. Then she suddenly felt very depressed at the same time. Inuyasha…she thought as tears welled in her eyes. She looked away so as to not let them see her cry. "Well, it's really late. I better get to bed." She said as she quickly headed toward the stairs.

Both Goku and Krillin noticed the sudden change in her manner.

"Is everything okay?" Krillin asked as she began to climb the stairs.

"Yes," she replied with out looking at them. "Just sleepy, that's all."

"Okay, well goodnight, Kagome." Goku said, hiding the sadness in his voice. What did I say to upset her, he thought.

"Night." And with that final word she ran up the remaining stairs to her room, the others unknowing of the immense guilt that tugged on her conscience.

"Was it something I said?" Goku asked Krillin as they began climbing the stairs.

"No, I don't think so. The whole demon thing probably just reminded her of the stuff that she's trying to move past. Don't worry, Goku. She'll be fine. She just needs a good night sleep."

"Okay," he replied, still feeling bad. "Night, Krillin."

"Night, Goku."

In Kagome's room…

Kagome silently cried to herself as she put her bow and arrows on the couch and removed the ribbon from her hair.

She crawled into bed and wiped the tears away with the back of her hand.

I'm sorry, Inuyasha, she thought. Though I don't know why I feel so bad… I just miss you so much, was her final thought as she drifted into a deep sleep.


	6. Chapter Six

TSP: Hi all! Back again with the next chapter. I really hope that you are enjoying it as much as I am enjoying writing it. Also, school is now done for me, so I will be having more time to work and write. Well, as you may know by now, I do not own Inuyasha or DBZ. However, I'd like to believe that Goku does belong to me in my heart. Oh, yeah, that's it. Read and Review!

Goodbye To You

Chapter Six

_Kagome had never felt such tremendous suffering in all her life. It was as if every last drop of hope had left her body forever. There was pain and suffering everywhere she looked. It truly the worst part of hell._

_ Kagome tried to move but found that she was incapable of it. She tried to scream, but no sound came from her mouth. She could barely even breathe in the noxious miasma. _

_Then Kagome saw it, and it made her heart all but stop. _

_There, directly in front of her eyes, was Inuyasha._

_He was fighting his way through a sea of demons, fighting to stay alive. And leading the pack of ferocious monsters was Naraku, a chained Kikyo at his side._

_Kagome tried to scream to him, but she was still unable to speak._

_Then, the locket that Kagome had given him before their battle with Kaguya began to glow. Inuyasha grabbed it and looked up, directly at Kagome._

_"Kagome!" he screamed. "Don't let go!" he added as he began to fight his way through once again._

"Inuyasha!" Kagome finally screamed. "Inuyasha, Inuyasha! No!"

"Kagome!" Goku burst into her room to see what the commotion was. He found her kicking and screaming in her bed, still half asleep. He ran up to her, grabbed her shoulders, and tried to wake her. "Kagome! Kagome, it's just a dream. Kagome, wake up, please!"

"No, no, Inuyasha," she screamed once again, finally coming fully awake. "Inuyasha…" she whispered as she realized where she was.

"Kagome, what is it?"

She just looked at him and began to cry into her hands.

He pulled her into a tight hug and whispered, "It's okay. I'm here now. Nothing's gonna happen to you, I promise."

Krillin and 18 ran into the room. "Kagome, what's wrong?" he asked and stopped in his tracks when he saw Goku gently comforting Kagome.

She pulled away from Goku and scrambled out of bed over to the window, which she flung open to let in the morning air, gasping for breath in an attempt to fight off the impending panic attack. She turned back to the others, "I saw him…in my dream. It was so real. I could feel the suffering and the pain… It was so real."

Krillin walked over to her. "I know it seemed real. But it was just a nightmare, Kagome. That's it. Look, you're under a lot of stress. Things like this are going to happen." He sat her down on the bed. "You just need to take a minute."

She pleaded with him with her eyes, "It was so real, Krillin," she whispered.

"I know, Kagome, I know." He hugged her. "But it was just a dream."

She pulled away from him and looked down at the Shikon no Tama. She knew that it was a dream, but she had never felt a dream be this real before. She could actually feel his pain and exhaustion as he fought. And why did he ask her not to let go? She was beginning to think that she would never be able to do that, no matter what the effect was on her.

She took a deep breath and looked at Krillin. "I'm sorry," she said in embarrassment.

"Kagome, there's no need for an apology. It's okay." He told her. "Look, you go take a shower and we'll go make something for breakfast. I think you could use something to eat."

"Okay,"

"Alright, we'll see you downstairs then." He grabbed 18 who had been surprisingly silent through all this.

After they left, Kagome was surprised to find Goku still sitting on her bed, still with out a shirt. She gave him a fragile smile. "Thanks… for… you know."

He blushed noticeably. "Oh, well, you know, it was no big deal." He was at a near loss for words. He got up and headed for the door. "I'll see you down stairs." He said with a final smile.

"Okay," she smiled back. She sat on the bed for a while longer. It was just a dream, she thought. It was just a dream and nothing more. He's dead… He's dead and he's not coming back… no matter how much I want him to.

At breakfast…

Kagome had spent most of breakfast in silence, still uncomfortable from the morning's events. She still felt that it had been more than just a dream, but was afraid to think of what it might mean. She truly thought that she was beginning to move past her grief. It had been a few weeks since she had had a nightmare or a panic attack, surely this must have just been a reaction to being away from home. She really wanted to get over all the pain, and became determined to have a good time while she was staying with her cousin.

"So, what did we want to do today?" she asked suddenly, surprising the others who had all but given up on getting her to talk.

"Um," Krillin began trying to gather his thoughts. "Well, 18 and I still have to work today because we weren't really expecting you to want to do anything." He explained.

"Oh," she said a bit disappointed. "Well, I guess I can just hang around the house today and rest up a bit." She said, trying not to make them feel guilty.

"Well," Goku interjected, "I can take you around town. Show you the sights and everything. That is if you wouldn't rather stay here today."

"Oh, no," she said quickly. I really don't want to be left alone with my guilt, she thought. "That actually sounds like a lot of fun. I'd love to."

"Great," Krillin said feeling much better now that Kagome wouldn't' be alone all day. "You go easy on her, Goku." He said seriously. "And look out for her. I want her back in one piece."

"Krillin, I would never let anything happen to your cousin," he said completely missing Krillin's seriousness.

"Excuse me," Kagome interrupted, "I am perfectly capable of taking care of my self." She said indignantly.

18 laughed, "You know I really like your cousin." She told Krillin.

Later, in town…

"Hey, Goku," Kagome said turning to him. The two were walking down the street in the middle of town. "Thanks for doing this. You know, you really didn't have to."

"Hey, it's no big deal," he said but appreciated her sentiment. "Besides, I didn't really have anything to do either, so it worked out for both of us."

"Yeah," she trailed off. "You know, this is really like my first time being out in public since…since Inuyasha died." She forced herself to finish.

He grinned at her bravery. "Inuyasha is kind of a weird name, if you don't mind my saying so. Where did it come from?" he asked trying to get her to talk about it more.

"Well, you know he was a hanyou. His father was a great dog demon of the West Lands who fell in love with his mother, a beautiful mortal. He looked completely human except for his ears. He had the most adorable little dog ears." She smiled at the memory.

He laughed. "Wow, now that's something that I would have liked to have seen."

"Well, I'll show you his picture some time." She said laughing with him. They walked in silence for a few moments longer. "Hey, Goku?"

"Yeah,"

"Thanks again."

He smiled at her and she felt her heart warm. "Let's get ice cream." He said suddenly, grabbed her hand, and pulled her around the next corner.

"What? But we just ate!" she said shocked, but enjoyed the feeling of his hand in hers.

He squeezed her hand, gave her a sly smile, and kept on hurrying her along the sidewalk. Kagome just laughed.

At that same moment…

Chi Chi, Gohan, and Goten had been driving through town on their way home from picking up Goten from spending the night at Trunks' house.

"Did you have fun, Goten?" Gohan asked his eight year old little brother.

"Yeah, me and Trunks had lots of fun. We stayed up late and ate lots of junk food when Bulma wasn't looking and watched movies and played video games and-"

"Well," his mother interrupted with a giggle, "It sounds like you two had a great time last night."

"Yeah, it's just too bad that he didn't wear any of the energy out of you." Gohan joked as his mother stopped at a red light.

"Hey, look! It's Dad!" Goten said happily. "And he's got a really hot girl with him." He added.

Chi Chi and Gohan looked out the side widow to see Goku pulling along a beautiful woman in a very short skirt by the hand. They could see Goku was laughing heartily, but couldn't see the face of the woman. Though they could tell that she was laughing too.

"Who's he with?" Gohan asked aloud and turned to his mother. He was shocked to see the look of anger on her face. Whoa, what's with her, he thought.

Goku pulled the woman into an ice cream shop just as the light turned green. Chi Chi hit the gas and sped off. "Leave it to your father to be getting junk food at this time of the day." She huffed.

"Who was the pretty lady?" Goten asked.

"Apparently a friend of your father's." she said shortly.

"Well, we can ask him when we see him tomorrow." He said absentmindedly.

"Yes we can." Chi Chi replied, gripping the wheel harder. I can't believe he's dating already, she thought. The nerve of him!

"Uh, mom," Gohan said timidly.

"What?" she snapped.

"You might want to slow down. You're going twenty miles over the speed limit."

"I know!" she nearly screamed.

Whoa, he thought. What's her problem?


	7. Chapter Seven

TSP: Blah,blah,blah. Those lazy days of summer. Gotta love 'em! Anyway, glad y'all are enjoying the story so far. Here's chapter seven. By the way, I don't own Inuyasha or DBZ, blah, blah, blah. Hope everyone's summer is good so far! Hey, has any one seen the new Star Wars yet? Kick ass, right? Read and Review.

Goodbye To You

Chapter Seven

A few hours later…

The two had spent the entire day walking around town. They had already eaten three times and Kagome felt like she would never eat again, while at the same time being in awe of the bottomless pit standing next to her that was happily munching on a candy bar. Kagome was now in the process of telling Goku yet another tale of her adventures in the feudal era. Much to her surprise, it was easier and a lot more fun for her to talk about it with him.

"So, what happened then?" he asked.

"Well, then Inuyasha showed up and easily defeated the lizard demon with only a few punches. But he did the sweetest thing afterward." Kagome said, smiling at the memory. She was telling the story of Shippo's first love, Satsuki, and how he had tried to rescue her from a lizard demon that was trying to steal the jewel shards.

"What?"

"Well, he didn't want to embarrass Shippo in front of the girl that he had a huge crush on so he told him that he had really defeated the demon by wearing him down. Inuyasha had only finished him off."

"Wow, that's so nice."

"Yeah, it was **very** nice by Inuyasha's standards. He was always acting like a tuff guy, but deep down he was just a big softie who cared so much about us." She sniffed.

"He sounds really great," he squeezed her hand.

"Yeah, he really was," she replied. She looked up to find that they were outside of a huge stadium. "Goku, where are we?"

He began pulling her inside. "I said I was going to show you the sights. Well, this is one of the major ones. This is where they have the World Martial Arts Tournament."

"Oh," Kagome said remembering Krillin talking about it. "Yeah, Krillin told me a little about it. He was always so excited when he used to compete. Even though he knew he didn't stand a chance against you."

"Don't let Krillin fool you. He's a lot more powerful than he thinks he is." He said.

He led her to the middle of the stadium. Kagome stood in awe as she surveyed her surroundings. It had to have been one of the biggest structures she had ever seen.

"It's really awesome that you won the title. You must be really powerful." She said impressed as she walked around the stage.

"Thanks," he replied. He stood back and admired her as she walked around.

"Can I see?" she asked suddenly.

"See what?" he said confused.

"Can I see what you can do? An example of your power? You've seen what I can do, now it's your turn." she explained.

"Oh, sure." He was a little thrown off at her request. "Um, stand back, off the stage and I'll give you a pretty good show." She quickly ran off the stage. He admired the way her silky hair bobbed as she ran.

She turned and smiled at him. "Okay, let's see what you've got."

He quickly returned her smile, and then turned away from her. "Okay, but don't be scared." He brought his hands together at his side and prepared to do his kamehameha wave. "Kaaa…meee…haaa…meee…haaaa!" he screamed and let his attack fly into the empty sky.

"Whoa," Kagome said in surprise. Goku didn't know why but her approval made him feel very good about his self.

When he finished, he turned to her and asked, "So, whatcha think?"

She smirked and walked up to him. "Well, that was a pretty impressive light show you put on there."

"Lightshow!" he screamed in disbelief.

"Hey, I've met a lot of people and demons who said they could put out, but all they were capable of was a fancy act."

He moved right next to her. "What do you want me to do attack you?" he asked sarcastically. She just smiled wider. "No. Uh un, Kagome there is no way that I am going to send my kamehameha wave at you. I promised Krillin that I would watch out for you and not let you get hurt. Do you have any idea how angry he would be if he found out that **I** hurt you?"

"And just what makes you think that I will get hurt?" she asked angrily. "I know that I seem very fragile, but regardless of what you or Krillin may think, I am capable of taking care of myself."

He looked at her for a second. "You really are crazy, you know that?"

She pleaded him with her eyes so full of sadness. Oh, no, don't look at me like that, he thought. She can probably get me to do anything with those eyes.

She moved very close to him and put her hands on his arms. "Please, Goku. I need you to do this for me. I have to prove this to myself. For almost six years, Inuyasha was always there to protect me. He was always there… And now he's not…and I'm all alone. Please, I have to know that I am capable of protecting myself now that I am all alone…Please, Goku." She gripped his arms tighter.

He looked deep into her sad eyes and placed both his hands on her delicate waist. She noticeably relaxed into his grasp. "Okay, Kagome. Let's do this." He found himself saying.

Before he knew what was happening, she jumped on him and he just laughed as he hugged her back. "Thank you do much, Goku," she let go of him and ran to the other side of the stage. "Now, don't hold back." She yelled and put both her hands in front of her body.

"Okay," I must be crazy, he thought. "Here it comes! Kaa…mee…haa…mee…haa!" he screamed as he let one of his weaker waves fly at her. Much to his surprise, just before his attack hit her, her hands started to emit a bright pink barrier, much like the power emitted by her arrow the night before. It easily matched the power of his wave. He was very impressed by her spiritual powers because most humans couldn't even stand up to his weakest wave.

"You're holding back! Give it more!" she yelled to him.

"Okay," he said and doubled his power. He was even more impressed to see her barrier double with his wave. Goku was rapidly approaching the normal level of power he used when attacking with his kamehameha wave. He was really impressed now.

"More!" she demanded.

He screamed as he doubled his power yet again. Kagome tried as best as she could to match his power, but is soon proved to be too much for her. After a few seconds her barrier began to fade. Before he could stop his attack, Kagome was thrown clear from the stage.

Goku ran to where she lay on the ground. "Kagome! Are you okay?" He asked, but as he reached her he found that she was laughing more heartily than she all day. "You're laughing? I threw you nearly thirty feet and you're laughing?" he yelled.

He offered her his hand and helped her up. She dusted her self off and said, "Did you see that? That had to have been one of the most powerful attacks I've even been hit with and I deflected it for over a minute!" she laughed and hugged him again. "Thank you so much, Goku." She pulled away from him. "Now I really know that I can protect myself." She gently kissed him on the cheek and hugged him once more.

Goku thought his heart would jump out of his chest as he stood there hugging her back. He was beginning to realize just how intrigued he was with the woman that he had just met.

She pulled away and started pulling him out of the stadium. "Come on. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm starving."

He laughed as the saddest and most interesting woman he had ever met pulled him away.

Later that afternoon…

Kagome and Goku walked into Krillin's house, eating ice cream for the second time that day.

"You know, I'm used to eating large amounts of junk food. But if I don't die of a heart attack from all that I've eaten today, I think it will be the biggest miracle in history." She laughed as they walked into the living room.

"It takes years of training and dedication to reach the level of junk food intake that I can handle." He joked. "I wonder if Krillin and 18 are home yet?" He asked as they sat on the couch.

"No, I don't think they'll be home for another hour or so." She leaned on him. "Wow, I'm really tired," she said and yawned.

He put his arm around her with out realizing what he was doing. It just felt so natural. "Well, we were up really late last night and we did do a lot of walking today. And let's not forget our little fighting session. Not to mention the fact that we ate enough to feed a small country today." He joked and snuggled closer to her.

She laughed back, feeling just how tired she was. "Yeah," she said nearly asleep. "Hey, Goku?"

"Yes,"

"Thanks again for today. I had a really great time."

He smiled. "You're welcome, Kagome. Anything for a kindred spirit." He joked.

She smiled and the two were soon in a deep sleep.


	8. Chapter Eight

TSP: Hey, it's me again. So here's the next chapter. Sorry it took so long to post, but I am having some drama going on in my life. All I have to say is boyfriends suck! Well, enjoy the chapter. BTW, I don't own Inuyasha or DBZ. Read and Review!

Goodbye To You

Chapter Eight

An hour later…

"I'm starving." Krillin told his wife as the two walked in the house.

"Me too." She replied.

"I hope Kagome's in the mood to eat. But knowing Goku, he probably forced her to eat all day." He said. "Kagome." He called, but got no reply. "I wonder if she's home." He said and headed up the stairs.

"They are," 18 said from the living room.

Krillin headed toward them. "Well, why didn't they answer?" he asked a bit annoyed.

"Because they're asleep." 18 explained to Krillin as he walked in the room. He was a little surprised to see his cousin asleep in his best friends arms. "They look good together, don't they?" his wife asked.

Krillin thought for a moment. "Yeah, they do." 18 walked out of the room as he moved closer to Goku. "Hey, Goku," he said while gently shaking him.

"Hmm," he said slowly waking from his nap. "Oh, hey Krillin." He said seeing his best friend next to him. "When did you get home?"

"Just a little while ago," he answered. "Looks like you two have been here for a while." He gestured to the still sleeping Kagome and smirked. "I guess you guys had a good time today, huh?" he teased.

Goku blushed. "We were just tired when we got home and fell asleep. That's all."

"Sure," Krillin said in an unconvincing tone. He headed out of the room and thought of how great it would be if his cousin and best friend got together. Only if she's ready, he thought. It would kill me to see her in pain again.

Goku watched his friend leave the room, still a little embarrassed by the way that he and Kagome were found. He turned to the sleeping girl in his arms. "Kagome," he whispered, "Wake up."

She stirred a bit. "Inuyasha," she muttered.

Goku felt his heart drop. She's dreaming of him again, he thought.

"Sit,"

Did she just say sit, he asked himself, a little bewildered. "Kagome,"

She slowly opened her beautiful eyes and met his. She smiled, "Hey, what time is it?"

"A little past seven, I guess. 18 and Krillin just got home." He said blushing again.

She moved off of him, much to his disappointment, and stretched. "I better go talk to him and see what he wants to do tonight." She said and got up.

He got up too. "Well, I guess I had better be heading home." He said, remembering what she had mumbled before she woke.

"No," she said putting her hands on his chest. She really liked what she felt and almost lost her train of thought. "Um…ah…don't go. Stay here and spend the evening with us again. Please," she pleaded.

"Do you really want me to stay?" he asked more seriously than she had ever seen him.

"Yes, I do…I don't know why, but I really do feel a lot better when you are around Goku. Please don't go."

He sighed and smiled at the beautiful woman pushing him back. "Okay, I'll stay."

She smiled and said, "Great! I'll be right back." She walked out of the room to look for her cousin.

Oh boy, Goku thought. What have I gotten myself into?

Upstairs…

Kagome knocked on Krillin's door.

"Come in," he said from inside.

She walked in to find her cousin on the phone. "Okay, that's three medium pizzas…Alright, twenty minutes then…Okay, thank you. Bye." He hung up.

"Our dinner, I presume," she said as she sat on his bed.

"Yup, hope you're hungry."

Kagome felt her stomach churn. "Ugh! After all I've eaten today, I don't think I'll be able to eat for another year or two. I've never seen any one eat like Goku," she said in near admiration. "He's like an eating machine."

Krillin laughed. "Yeah that's Goku…So what did you want to do tonight?"

Kagome thought for a while. "Maybe just stay in. I'm really tired from yesterday and today, I think another night in will do me some good."

"Okay," Krillin replied. He could tell that he cousin was indeed very tired. "Is everything okay, Kagome? Did something happen today?"

"No," she answered quickly. I better not tell him about what happened at the stadium, she thought. It would only worry him more.

"Alright," he said skeptically. "Well, the food will be here soon, so you have some time to clean up if you want. I'll go down and see if Goku wants to stay and eat with us again."

"Oh, I already asked him to stay and he said yes." She said looking out the window, blushing.

"Really?" Krillin asked a bit condescendingly.

"What?" Kagome said, still not looking at him.

"Nothing, nothing…Just, you two seem to be getting along really great is all."

"Krillin, we just have a lot in common, that's all." She defended and got up.

"Okay," he said still not believing her. "I'll go and tell Goku that food will be here soon."

"Alright, I'll be in my room fixing myself." Kagome said and headed toward her room. We are just friends, she thought, nothing more.

But the guilt of having a good day was starting to build in her heart once more.

At the Higurashi household…

The phone was ringing and fourteen year old Souta, Kagome's little brother, was running to answer it.

"I got it mom!" he yelled. "Hello, Higurashi residence. Souta speaking."

"Hey, Souta, it me." Souta heard his sister say from the other side of the line.

"Kagome, hey! How are you, what are you up to?" he asked happy to hear his sister's voice. The two had always had the normal brother-sister problems, but they had always been close. He had been a really strong force for her during her grieving for Inuyasha, and Kagome felt that she would always be grateful to him for it.

"I'm good, Souta, really." She added not knowing if he would believe her.

"Well, you sound really good. A lot better than I've heard you in a few months." He said matter of factly. "I take it being away from the shrine has been better than you had expected?"

"Yeah, I guess it has…sort of."

"Kagome," he chided. "Is there something you're not telling me?"

"Well, it's nothing really. I just had this really bad nightmare this morning… It was worse than any of the others that I've had. It felt real, like it was really happening and I was just watching it."

"Kagome I'm sure it was nothing. Just a dream. But are you okay?"

"Yeah, it was just really weird, that's all. But I ended up having a really good day, though. I took a tour of the whole town with Krillin's best friend, Goku."

"Goku? That name sounds familiar… Oh, isn't he the one who won the World Martial Arts Championship?"

"Yeah, that's him. And guess what?"

"What, he asked you on a date?" he joked.

She laughed, "No. I was able to with stand his kamehameha wave for over a minute!" she squealed.

"He attacked you?" Souta asked stunned.

"Only because I asked him to," she said quickly. "I had to know that I was capable of taking care of myself now that Inuyasha is gone…"

"Oh, sis," Souta said a bit sadly. But he decided to try and sound happy for his sister. "Well, that's really great that you were able to defend yourself for so long. How's Krillin?"

"Oh, he's great. He and 18 seem really happy and they are so adorable together, even though they are not what you would call a regular couple… Hey is Mom around?"

"Yeah, let me go find her." He put the phone down and walked into the den to find his mother sitting on the couch watching the evening news. "Hey, Mom, Kagome's on the phone."

"Oh, she is?" she asked happily and got up to get the phone.

"Tell her I said bye and that she had better keep having a good time or else I'll show up and start telling embarrassing stories of her." He laughed and headed to his room.

"Okay, dear," his mother replied. There were no words to describe how grateful she was that her two children were so close. She picked up the phone, "Kagome?"

"Hi, Mom." She said happily.

"Well, you sound well. I take it you're having a good time."

"Yeah, I've had a really fun day today."

"Oh, what did you do?"

"Well, Krillin and 18 had to work today, so his best friend, Goku, took me out and showed me the town."

"Goku? Oh yes, the really handsome, well-muscled man at his wedding. I remember him now. Is he nice?"

"Mom, he has to be the nicest person I've ever met. There's just something about him that makes me feel a lot better. And, seriously, I don't think it's possible for another person on this earth to be any better looking than he is." She added with a giggle.

Her mother giggled too. Could it be, she thought. Could she actually have a crush on this man? Could she be moving on from Inuyasha, she thought hopefully. "Well, could it be that you may have a little crush on him, honey?"

"Mom!" she yelled feeling guilty suddenly. "We're just friends. And we have a few things in common, that's why we're getting along so well. I lost Inuyasha and his wife just divorced him. We've both lost loves. I guess we're kind of a pathetic pair." She joked.

"Kagome, you are not pathetic. You are just normal human beings with normal feelings, that's all. But, for what it's worth, I'm glad that you have found a kindred spirit."

Kagome smiled. "Me too." She said honestly. "I really like him." She said with out thinking.

Her mother smiled too. "Well, I'll let you go honey, so you can get back to your little vacation. But thank you for calling. I want to be posted on the things that are happening and I want to know that you are okay. I want you to be okay."

"I know, Mom. And I really think I will be okay." She thought about her dream and decided not to tell her mother about it. It would only worry her. "Well, I'll call you again later."

"Okay, be safe Kagome and have a good time. I love you."

"I love you too Mom. Bye."

"Bye," her mother said and the two hung up. Kagome, she thought. She looked out the window to the sacred tree where her daughter met the love of her life. If you really like this man, don't let your guilt about Inuyasha ruin it for you. You deserve to be happy.

She finally took a good look at the tree and gasped. "Souta!" she called.

He ran into the room a few moments later, a worried look on his face. "Mom, what is it? What's the matter?" But his mother only pointed at the tree and he gasped as well.

Back at Krillin's house…

Goku leaned in the doorway and listened as Kagome finished her phone conversation. He looked her over. She had changed into a blue summer dress and was in the process of fixing her makeup as she talked.

"I love you too, Mom. Bye." She hung up and turned to see him smiling at her. She jumped a bit, "Oh, Goku, hi. I didn't see you come in."

He laughed. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." She turned back to the mirror and began to fix her hair. He admired her for a moment then walked in and began to look around. He noticed the picture frames on the nightstand and picked up the frame with Kagome and a silver haired, dog-eared man in red. "So, is this him?" he asked studying the picture.

She turned and found him looking at her favorite picture of she and Inuyasha. She frowned a bit. "Yeah, that's my hanyou." She said and kept fixing her hair.

"He's a good looking guy." He put the frame back on the stand.

She smiled feeling a little better. "Yeah, that he was." She replied and put her hair up with Sango's hair ribbon. Much to her surprise, Goku walked over and grabbed both her hands. She gasped. "What are you doing?" she whispered.

He let her hands go and she dropped them at her sides. He then proceeded to undo the ribbon. Once he had pulled it away from her hair, he began to comb it with his fingers.

Oh my god, she thought, what's going on here?

When he was satisfied with the job he had done he explained, "I like you better with your hair down, around your face. It makes you look even more beautiful."

"Oh," she said a little breathlessly.

He smiled at her and turned to leave the room, when her bow and arrows caught his eyes. He picked an arrow out of her pack and examined it closely. There was a small design running the entire length of the wood and a small K and G were engraved near the point. "These are really beautiful." He said finally.

"Thanks," Kagome said proudly.

"They must have cost you a fortune with craftsmanship like this."

"Actually, no," she explained and joined him at his side. "They were a gift…from Inuyasha. He made them from a branch from the sacred tree where we first met. He gave them to me on my last birthday…it was also the night that he told me he loved me."

"Wow, they must really mean a lot to you," he quickly handed her the arrow. "Sorry," he apologized with out really knowing why.

She looked at him sadly and handed it back to him. "Don't be… And yes they do mean a lot to me." He noticed her blink many time, trying to keep back from crying. "They're the last piece of him that I have." She said losing all control and starting to cry.

He put down the beautiful arrow and pulled her into a tight hug. "I know it hurts still, Kagome. I know just how you feel. But I promise you, things will get better."

She looked up at him with tear filled eyes. "How do you know that, Goku?" she pleaded.

"I just do I can feel it in my heart. People have always told me that I can always find the good in things, even when there's none there. I can just feel it, Kagome. You are going to be okay."

He smiled at her and she felt her heart gain back some of the happiness that she though was gone forever. "Thanks, Goku." She smiled and pulled away from him. As she began fixing her make up again, a thought occurred to her. "Goku," she turned to him. "Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?" he asked confused.

"Being so nice to me? I mean you hardly even know me."

He scratched his head. "Um, I don't know. Because you're Krillin's cousin and he's my best friend."

"Oh," she said a little disappointed.

He felt her disappointment and continued his explanation. "It just looks like you need a person who understands what you are feeling right now. I guess I kind of do because of my divorce. I know what it feels like to have your heart broken…I don't know, it's just what I feel I should do because…"

"Because why?"

"Because a person as beautiful and pure as you shouldn't be in that much pain. It's just not right." He said finally.

Kagome was a little taken aback. Did he say beautiful and pure, she thought. He really thinks that much of me? And we just met. She smiled and he could see some of the sadness drain from her eyes. "Thanks, Goku… You know everything Krillin has told me about you is all true and more. You really are an amazing person." She turned and began her make up once more.

He smiled and felt better than he had since Chi Chi divorced him. "Thanks," he headed for the door. "Oh, and the pizza's here. That's what I came up to tell you." He said smiling more at his forgetfulness.

She groaned. "Oh god, I don't think I'll ever be able to eat again." He laughed.


	9. Chapter Nine

TSP: Hey, it's me again. So, here's the next chapter. Sorry it took so long. As it turns out I also have computer problems along with my guy problems. I think the fates are just seeing how far I can be pushed. Well let me tell you, they are doing a good job. Anyway, I don't own Inuyasha or Dragonball Z. So Read and Review!

Goodbye To You

Chapter Nine

That night…

"Oh god, I think I'm gonna be sick!" Kagome said as she lay on the floor in the living room. "Why did you let me eat again?" she yelled at Goku.

"Hey, I didn't make you do anything." He defended.

"I must agree with Kagome," 18 whined. "I feel very full."

"Aw, I'm sorry, honey," Krillin said and rubbed his wife's arm.

"It's like I said, it takes years to reach the level of eating that I am at." Goku joked.

"Some how I just don't think that this life style is for me," Kagome replied. "I have yet to have found the one for me."

"Kagome," Krillin began, seriously. "What do you want to do?"

"Lay on the floor and not move for the next few days," she said misunderstanding her cousin's question.

"No, I mean with the rest of your life."

"Oh," she said comprehending his meaning. "I…I don't know. I've been so caught up in my grief that I haven't really thought about it. That's partially why I came here, to figure out what I wanted to do with my life when I'm able to stop…you know…" she trailed off.

"Kagome, what exactly happened?" he asked. "It'll be easier for us to help you if we know. And it'll be easier for you to get better if you talk about it."

Kagome sat up and started to visibly shiver. "Krillin, I don't know if-"

He cut her off. "Kagome, please. You're going to have to tell us sooner or later. Just get it out of the way now and it'll make the rest of your stay here easier." Krillin knew that some tough love was more than likely what she needed right now.

Kagome thought it over and came to the conclusion that her cousin was more than likely right. "Okay," she said and walked over to the window. "But to understand why this is so hard you need to know the whole story."

"We have all night, Kagome," she heard Goku say.

She took a deep breath, "Okay it all started almost six years ago…"

Kagome proceeded to tell them the story of how she fell down the well and met Inuyasha, Shippo, Miroku, and Sango and explained how they all united together to defeat the hanyou Naraku. She also told them about Kikyo and how she was her incarnation and Inuyasha's first love. She then went on to tell them of his brother Sesshomaru and the unrequited love of Kouga. Finally, she told them about her love for Inuyasha.

"For five years I loved him," she said, now sitting on the couch. "I loved him, but never said anything because I knew that he couldn't be with me as long as Kikyou and Naraku still walked the earth. So I kept my feelings hidden, though probably not as well as I had hoped. I knew that he felt the same way that I did, but neither one of us said anything because I also thought he still loved Kikyo. You see, because she died thinking he had killed her, he felt that he owed her his life. So he had planned to die with her when we finally defeated Naraku.

"Then, on the night of my last birthday he took me to the place where we first met, the sacred tree where I released him from the curse that held him for fifty years. It was there that he gave me the bow and arrows that I have with me. But he gave me an even better present that night."

"What?" 18 asked, completely enthralled in her tale.

"He told me that he had decided to live his life instead of dying with Kikyo. He said that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with me because he had been in love with me almost since we first met because I made him feel calm and happy. Two things that he had, more than likely, felt very few times in his life. He just felt guilty about his feelings because Kikyo was still around." She stopped for a moment. "I don't think I had ever been so happy in my life," she said softly crying. "I told him that I understood why he waited so long and that I felt the same way about him."

"That's really amazing," Krillin said as 18 wiped a tear from her eye.

Goku sat next to Kagome and gazed at her in admiration. 'God,' he thought, 'she waited for him for six years thinking that he loved someone else. I can't imagine waiting for someone like that.'

She laughed through her tears. "I was so happy that I even let him mark me."

"You what?"

"I let him mark me as his mate." She touched the small bite scar on her collarbone. "It let every one know that I was taken. But, I think he mainly did it to make Kouga mad," she laughed again. "Well, it was about a month later that we were finally able to track down the despicable Naraku. I never thought that we would all be able to come together like we did. But in the end, it proved to be the only way for us to defeat him. So, after Inuyasha destroyed him, we were celebrating when I noticed that he was nowhere to be seen. And when the dust settled, I- I saw it."

"What?" 18 asked again.

She sniffed and wiped the tears away with her fingers. "Kikyo- Kikyo was pulling him into hell with her." 18 gasped and Krillin and Goku's eyes widened in shock.

"Oh my god." Krillin whispered.

Kagome got up and started pacing. "I tried. I tried to stop her but I wasn't fast enough. By the time I shot my arrow and broke her barrier it was already too late…She stole him from me. Right in front of me… And I was powerless to do anything to stop her." She sat on the couch again and openly sobbed.

"Oh, Kagome," Krillin said sympathetically. "Then what happened?"

She wiped the tears away. "Well I'm not too sure about what happened after that because I fainted and woke up two days later. Sango told me that they tried everything they could think of, but it was too late. I just shut down for about a week and couldn't get out of bed. I finally got enough courage to go to the spot where he was taken and it nearly killed me. I just couldn't believe what had happened…But Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were there for me. Even Kouga and Sesshomaru were surprisingly good about it. I guess it almost killed Kouga to see me like that, in so much pain. Well after a few days I decided to go home and tell my family what had happened. They were really torn up about it too. They understood that something was really wrong with me. I mean I was having nightmares every time that I fell asleep and panic attacks almost every few hours. So my mom let me grieve, probably for a lot longer than she should have. But they were all so great, all of them. In the present and in the feudal era. If it hadn't been for them, I don't know what I would have done… So I steadily got better in my health, but my heart was still in the same place. That's when Krillin called and asked me to come stay with him. Which I am so grateful for. I think being away from the shrine has been the best thing for me." she finished.

"What a bitch," 18 said suddenly. All three looked at her and noticed a few tears falling from her eyes. "She just stole him away like that. It's just not fair!"

"18," Krillin said and tried to calm his wife.

"It's okay, Krillin," Kagome interrupted. "It makes me feel better to know that I'm not the only one angry about this." She joked.

"Angry?" Goku said after being silent through nearly all of her story. "Kagome, you have the goodness of a saint to be able to stay sane after being put through that." He said getting up and walking to the window.

"Trust me," she said cynically, "It wasn't easy."

Goku punched his fist into his other hand. "You know I've met some really evil people in life and believed that most of them had at least some good inside of them. But that… That's just wrong in every way. She didn't even give him the right to live his life and let him decide what he wanted to do." He turned to Kagome. "And you, Kagome. What she's done to you." He turned a light shade of red. "I swear, hell is too good for her." He said surprised by the anger he felt toward the woman that hurt Kagome so. "I'm sorry, but there is no way that you are her reincarnation."

"I must agree with Goku," Krillin said, also shocked by his best friend's sudden rage that was usually meant for those who were trying to hurt his family.

"I know guys," she sniffed again. "But it's true. But that is where the similarities end, trust me."

"I can't imagine it," 18 said. "I can't even imagine losing Krillin like that." She gripped his hand and turned to him. "I don't think I could live if I lost you like that."

Krillin smiled at his wife's sudden and all but common out burst of emotion, not being drunk. He squeezed back. "I know, 18. And I feel the same way. But trust me, I'm not going anywhere." He leaned over and kissed his wife quite passionately. Kagome and Goku watched and smiled at their love. Krillin pulled away suddenly and turned to the other two, blushing and feeling guilty for flaunting their love in such a way. "Uh, sorry about that guys."

"Don't be," Kagome said. "You two are in love and you shouldn't hide it. It's a beautiful thing that you have. Besides, it gives me hope that I will be able to find that again." She said wishfully.

"You will," Goku said with a little more emotion than he intended. He saw a look of confusion in Kagome and 18's eyes, while Krillin knew exactly what he had meant. "I mean to say that you can't give up just because your first love was stolen. It was unfair, but you are **still** here, Kagome. And I do know how you feel. When Chi Chi divorced me, I felt like I would never be able to be with another woman again. But, I'm beginning to realize that I will." He smiled just for her.

"What changed you attitude?" she asked, trying to ignore the feeling in her stomach.

"Well, a lot of things. But basically, I know that there's some one out there who will love and understand me." he kneeled next to her. "And I know that there's someone for you two. And when you least expect it you'll find him right in front of you."

The room was silent for a while. Krillin was grinning at his best friend who may have openly confessed his feelings with out even realizing it. 18 was still impressed by Kagome's strength for living after losing the man she loved. Goku was mentally kicking himself for more than likely revealing more than he had hoped. And Kagome was staring at the night sky realizing for the first time that losing Inuyasha did not mean the end of her life too.

"Oh my god," she said coming to a revelation. "Oh my god, you guys are right. I mean Inuyasha would want me to be happy and love again, right? I mean I know it won't be the same and it definitely won't be easy, but I don't want to spend my life alone wondering why this happened and feeling sorry for myself."

"And you shouldn't do that Kagome," Krillin said. "You do deserve to be happy. And you will be."

"Thanks guys. I surprisingly feel a whole lot better about all this. Not completely better, but better."

"It's what we're here for." Goku said patting her knee.

Kagome smiled at them all. She suddenly felt very tired from the emotional roller coaster that she had just been through. "I'm really tired all of a sudden, so I think I'll go to bed."

"Sure, it's been a long day for you and Goku," Krillin said getting up as Goku stood and helped Kagome from her seat. "Besides, I will make it my mission for you to have fun during the remainder of your stay here. So you had better rest up for it."

"I will. And thanks for making me talk about this. It helped more than you will ever know."

"You're welcome."

"Well, good night." She said as she walked out of the room. The others began to get up as well, when a thought occurred to Goku.

"Hey, I'll, uh, be right back," he said and ran out of the room after Kagome. "Hey, Kagome," he said catching up to her in the middle of the stairs.

She turned to him with a smile still on her face. "Yes?"

He stopped very close to her and took her hand, which made her smile even more. "I just wanted to tell you that you were wrong earlier."

She was confused as to what he meant. "Wrong about what?"

"About being alone… Just because Inuyasha's not here any more doesn't mean that you are alone. You have your friends in the feudal era and your family at home and Krillin and 18 here…" He squeezed her hand and took a deep breath. "And you have me too."

Kagome felt more of her usual happiness return to her heart as she hugged the incredible man that she had just met. "Thank you, Goku. That means more to me than you will ever know." She pulled away and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Goodnight, and I hope to see you again soon." She said as she climbed the rest of the stairs.

"Me too." He called back, touching the spot where she had kissed him. He turned and stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of Krillin and 18 grinning like madmen at him. "What?" he asked walking down the stairs.

"Nothing," Krillin said patting his back. "Nothing at all."

"Well then stop grinning like a fool. That's my job." He joked. "I had better be going."

"Okay," Krillin said walking him to the door. "By the way, are you busy tomorrow? I'm sure Kagome would love to have you join us in what ever we decide to do."

"Sure," he said happily. But then remembered something. "Oh, but I can't. Tomorrow I'm getting the kids for the next month. And I promised to spend the day with them."

"Well, that's fine. I'm sure Kagome will understand. Another time then."

"Yeah," he replied a little disappointed. "Well, give Kagome my best. I'll talk to you guys later. Goodnight 18." He said waving at her. "Don't be too wild with her tonight," he joked to Krillin.

"Goodnight, Goku," he told his friend. Goku walked out of the house and flew toward his home. Krillin shut the door turned back to 18. He scooped her up in his arms and started to head upstairs. "Did you really mean it?"

"Mean what?" she said and began kissing his neck.

"Do you really think that you couldn't live with out me if I died?"

She stopped kissing him and looked into his eyes. "Krillin, you gave me life and showed me what it means to be loved. You were the reason that I became a human. If I lost you, what good would it be if I were to live on?"

He smiled at her and continued on to their bedroom.

In Kagome's room…

Kagome was laying in bed, staring at the picture of she and Inuyasha in front of the Sacred Tree. She traced the outline of his face, feeling the love for him out weigh the sadness for the first time in months.

'Inuyasha,' she thought, 'I need to move on. I need to let you go. I need you to let me go. I need to move on, but never forget. And I won't. I love you so much, Inuyasha. But now, I have to take care of me.'

She rolled over and waited for the peace to come.


	10. Chapter Ten

TSP: Oh my god, I suck so incredibly much! I can't believe that it took me so long to update. I expect you all want to do terrible things to me with a fondue fork and I deserve it. For it seems that in my life, when it rains it pours, sigh. But enough of my whining, on to the show. Sorry but this chapter is kinda short, but I like it the way that it is. So anyway, enjoy the show and Read and Review!

Goodbye To You

Chapter Ten

The next day…

Goku had been up for hours, eagerly awaiting the arrival of his sons. They had begun their summer vacation the week before and were to spend the first month of it with him. He had been looking forward to this since before the divorce when he had only spent weekends with them. But he wasn't going to let the past bring down his happy attitude.

He looked out the window and saw Chi Chi's car pull into his drive way. It still hurt to see the woman who both held and broke his heart, but he knew that the pain would subside eventually. He believed that it may have already started.

He ran out to meet his boys.

Gohan and Goten were just getting out of the car when they saw their father running toward them.

"Dad!" Goten exclaimed as he ran into his father's awaiting arms.

"Oh, Goten," he said as he hugged his son back. He pulled away. "Hey, did you grow since the last time I saw you?"

He gasped, "Do you really think so?"

"It sure looks like it." He swung him around to his back and carried him over to his other son. "Gohan, you're looking more like your old man every day." He joked and hugged his teen-age son.

"Jeez, don't even joke like that, Dad," he hugged him back. "You have no idea how happy we are to be here. Mom's been on the war path since we saw you yesterday." He quickly whispered.

"What? When?" he replied bewildered.

"I'll explain later." Gohan walked over and began helping his mother remove their bags from her car. "I'll get those mom… Come help me Goten." He called to his brother.

Goku put him down. "Okay," he ran to help his brother take their bags into the house.

Goku walked up to Chi Chi. "Hey, Chi Chi. You're looking well." He attempted to hug her but she pushed him away. He was even more confused by her cold behavior toward him. She had been indifferent since the divorce, but never unkind. "Um, is it safe to assume that you're mad at me for…something?"

She balled her fists and took a step away from him. "You are unbelievable, you know that?"

"Wait, before you start yelling at me, would you mind telling me what you're mad about?" he asked sincerely, which made her even more livid.

"Goku, you know very well what I'm talking about. How dare you do something like that with out telling us! I mean I know that you are going to be seeing other people, but my god, Goku, it hasn't even been a year and you're already out flaunting around, making a complete spectacle of yourself!" She yelled.

"What are you talking about Chi Chi?"

"You know good and well what I'm talking about. I saw you, we all saw you!"

"If you saw me why didn't you say hi? And how does seeing me give you a reason to attack me?" he asked getting more puzzled by the second.

"Your sons and I saw you yesterday morning with that woman!" she yelled.

"What woman?" Goku thought for a second.

"I guess it's safe to assume that you're already sleeping with her since you were together so early in the morning," she added bitterly.

It finally hit Goku what his ex-wife was talking about and he started to laugh.

Chi Chi turned an even darker shade of red. "Just what is so funny?" she said dangerously.

He laughed even harder, "Oh, Chi Chi. You're not seriously jealous of Kagome are you?"

"Jealous?" she said nearly choking on her anger. "You think I'm jealous?"

"Chi Chi," he said putting a hand on her shoulder, making he slightly flinch. "The woman you saw me with yesterday is just a friend. I just met her the other day because she's Krillin's cousin and is staying with him for a while. Neither of us had any plans for yesterday so I decided to show her around town. Trust me, we are not dating." He said the last part a little unconvincingly.

She continued to stare at him for a minute. "You really expect me to believe that? I saw it with my own two eyes, Goku. You were looking at her as is she were the most delicious snack in the world."

He shifted nervously. "Look, Chi Chi. You can believe what ever you want, but there is nothing going on between me and Kagome. Not that it's any of your business, because, if you don't remember, you were the one who divorced me. Not the other way around."

The two stood in silence for a moment.

"Hey," they heard Gohan say as he walked toward them, sensing the anger in the air. "Is every thing okay?"

"Yeah, son, everything is okay. Your mother and I were just talking. But we're done now." He said and walked toward the house. "I'll get Goten out here to say goodbye to you, Chi Chi…" He stopped and turned toward her. "Take care of yourself, Chi Chi," he said sincerely and smiled.

She sighed, "You too, Goku." He walked into the house with out a glance back.

"Mom," Gohan started tentatively, "What is wrong? Why are you so mad at dad?"

"Gohan, you're too young to understand."

"Mom, is it because you saw him with that other woman?" he asked surprising her.

"No, it- it's not that… Look, your father is a grown man who can make his own decisions. It's none of my business if he's gallivanting about town like a fool."

"Mom," Gohan began. "I know that it was hard for you to see him with another woman. But you can't expect him to live the rest of his life alone. He was bound to start seeing other people sooner or later."

"I know… I just didn't expect it to be this soon."

"When you think about it, it really isn't that soon…" he hugged her. "And don't worry, you know that he will always love you, Mom."

She hugged her son back and exhaled heavily. "I know… Well, have fun with your father and watch over your little brother." She pulled away. "Oh and make sure your father doesn't burn down the house or something like that."

He smiled at her, "I will." He turned toward the house just as Goten was running out of it. "Bye Mom," he called back to her.

Chi Chi bent down to hug her youngest son. "Now you have lots of fun with your brother and father, okay?"

"I will," he said pulling away from her. "Dad promised us lots of fun!"

She laughed. "Remember, if you need anything, just call me and I'll be over as soon as I can," she smoothed his hair.

"Okay," he said and kissed her on the cheek. "Bye Mom." He ran toward the house.

Chi Chi got into the car and began pulling out of the driveway.

'Damn it, Goku,' she thought. 'Have you really moved on already…before I have?'

In the house…

Goku watched as his ex-wife drove away.

'Just what was all that about,' he wondered. 'I mean, she was the one who ended it, not me. She can't possibly expect me to sit around and wait for her, can she?'

"Dad," He turned to find his oldest son standing behind him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," he smiled. "That was just really strange. I mean I'm used to your mom yelling at me, but not when I haven't done anything."

"Well, I guess she just expected to be the one who would start dating first. It was just a shock to her, that's all… By the way, who was the woman that you were with? I didn't really get a good look at her, but from what I saw, she was very nice to look at. And she couldn't have that much old than I am."

Goku laughed. "Son, I hate to disappoint you but I am not dating any one. That was Krillin's cousin Kagome that I was with yesterday. She came into town the other day and I was showing her around."

He looked at his father skeptically. "Alright, Dad. If you say so."

Goku watched as his son walked away and wondered why he was having such a hard time getting his family to believe him that day.


	11. Chapter Eleven

TSP: Soo...I guess I have a lil explaining to do. Well when I started writing this story I was going through a really rough time in my life and it was a way deal with the stress. As a result I created something that I love and am immensely proud of. However, as with life things come up and sometimes the things we want to do must be put on hold for a while. I'm in my last year of college and am loving it so very much! On top of that I also have a full time job and full time boyfriend that I live with, with our full time dog and full time cat, who are both jerks...full time, lol. But, in spite of it all, I still think about this story all the time and still know where I want it to go and the support, and the recent near tongue lashing from Raven, lol, has prompted me to update what I can of this story. Anyhoo, I also happen to have the flu right now so I guess that's why I'm ramblin' on with my life and what not, but enough of that...on with the show! Read and Review!

Goodbye To You

Chapter Eleven

Three weeks later…

"Hello," Krillin called as he entered the house, a bag of groceries in each arm.

He walked to the kitchen and wondered where 18 and Kagome could have gotten. "Those two," he smiled.

Over the past three weeks that that Kagome had spent with them, he had seen her amazing ability to become close to those that she hardly knew. Which she had done with 18. He was very impressed with Kagome, especially since 18 had been mostly uninterested to everyone else in his life.

He began putting the groceries away when he heard laughter coming from the back yard. He walked to the French doors and saw the two sitting with their feet in the pool and smiled. He opened the doors and walked toward them.

"So after he kidnapped me, he had the nerve to try and claim me as his woman. He said that we were perfect for each other because I could sense the Shikon no Kakkeras. But what made it even worse was that he announced his love to me in front of Inuyasha. I was so embarrassed I just wanted to burrow straight into the ground!" The two laughed. "But, in the end I guess it wasn't such a bad experience. I mean we gained an ally in Kouga, who eventually did come to love me for real… And it also helped Inuyasha to realize how he felt as well. We're really good friends now, Kouga and me. I think a part of him will always love me, but he knows that I don't feel the same way. It was really hard for me to tell him that Inuyasha and I were together. But he just wanted me to be happy, so he let me go."

"Sounds like he really does care about you," Krillin said as the two turned to find him standing behind them.

"When did you get here, Krillin?" 18 asked as he kissed her on the cheek.

"Just a few minutes ago. I hope I'm not interrupting your girl talk."

"No, not at all." Kagome said and moved over so he could sit between them. "I was just regaling 18 with the longer version of how Kouga and I met."

"He was the wolf demon, right?" he asked as he sat down.

"Yup, I apparently have a knack for attracting all kinds of canines." She joked.

They sat in a comfortable silence as they kicked their legs in the water.

Kagome had not felt this amazing in such a long time. It had surprised her to realize how good it had been for her to get away from the shrine. Though she still dreamt of Inuyasha, she no longer cried or had nightmares, but the guilt in her heart still remained. I guess that that will fade with more time, she thought.

"Hey," 18 said. "You splashed me," she yelled to her husband.

He just smiled and kicked more water onto her. She then pushed him into the pool, still fully clothed. The two girls laughed as he surfaced, gasping for air.

"You think that's funny, huh?" He swam over to 18 and pulled her in by her legs. "See how funny this it." She screamed in delight as she tried to grab Kagome on her way in. But she narrowly missed her.

"Hey, this is between you two. Leave me out of it." She laughed and got up and moved away from the pool. The two began splashing more water on each other. Just then the phone began to ring. "I'll get it. You two look like you have some stuff to work out." She laughed.

She ran into the house and grabbed the cordless phone in the foyer. "Hello, hello." She answered happily.

"Hi, is Krillin there?" a familiar male voice asked.

She looked to the pool where Krillin and 18 were now locked in a passionate kiss.

"Um, he's a little tongue tied right now. Can I take a message?"

"Wait, is this Kagome?" the man asked.

"Yes it is. Who's this?" she asked curiously, still unable to place the voice.

"Hey, Kagome," he said happily. "It's Goku."

"Oh! Oh, Goku," she said finally recognizing the voice. "We haven't seen you in a while. How are you? "

"Well, I've kind of had my hands full with my kids being here and all. But we've been having a great time together. I hadn't realized just how much I had missed them until I had them."

"Well that's great." She replied.

"Yeah. I'm, um, really glad to hear you. You still staying with Krillin?" he asked.

Kagome laughed, "Yeah, you could come to that conclusion since I'm answering the phone at his house."

He laughed. "I guess I should have known that. So have you been having a good time? You sound ten times better than the last time we talked." He said, feeling bad for not seeing her in so long.

"Yeah," she smiled at the memory of the great times that she had had with Krillin and 18. "I've had a great time here. It's been so wonderful not having to worry about the shrine and everything. I feel so much better after just being here for a few weeks, it's unbelievable." She said with real conviction in her voice.

"Well, that's so good… I'm sorry that I haven't been by to see how you were." He said suddenly, catching Kagome a little off guard.

"Oh, well…that's…okay."

"No, it's not. I really wanted to see you… to see how you were doing, you know? Just wanted to make sure that you were okay. I mean I told you that I would be there for you and all. And then I just go and not talk to you for three weeks. But I've just been so busy with the boys."

"Goku," Kagome whispered, very touched by what he had said. "It's okay, really."

"Well… I'm just glad that you are doing good."

"Thanks," she replied. "Uh, so, what did you want me to tell Krillin?"

"What?" he asked not really remembering why he had called in the first place. "Oh, yeah! I was calling to see if you all wanted to come to dinner tonight."

"Um…" Kagome though trying to remember if they had made plans already.

"We really want you to come." He said sensing the hesitation in her voice. "I mean, Gohan and Goten have been asking about Krillin and 18. And I'm sure they would love to meet you after all I've told them about you."

That last sentence caught her attention. "What have you told them about me?" she asked skeptically.

"Uh," he began. "Well, just, you know, all the stuff about you going back to the feudal era and the adventures that you told me about."

She smiled. "Okay, just let me check with Krillin first." She headed back toward the pool. "I'm sure they'll want to go. They've told me all about Gohan and Goten. They sound really great."

"Yeah, they are." Kagome noticed the pride in his voice.

"Hey!" Kagome yelled to Krillin and 18 who were still heavily kissing in the middle of the pool. "Jeez, guys, knock it off. You've been at it for like five minutes now. You can finish later!" she kidded.

"Are they being all mushy again?" Goku asked laughing.

"Yeah, it's like all they do." She joked back.

The two finally pulled apart. 18, still a little unused to showing affection toward her husband in front of other people, turned a little red from embarrassment.

"Sorry, Kagome," Krillin said smiling. "Who's on the phone?"

"It's Goku. He wants to know if we want to go have dinner at his house tonight."

Krillin got out of the pool and walked toward her. "Let me talk to him." She handed him the phone and he pushed her in the pool. She came back up gasping for air. "Oops! Did I do that?" he said innocently.

"Krillin!" she screamed. "I'm gonna kill you!"

"Yeah, I know. But I just couldn't resist." He brought the phone to his ear. "Hey, Goku." He said happily.

"Hey, Krillin. What did you do to Kagome? She sounds like she wants to do some major bodily harm to you."

"Aw, she's all wet." He joked as Kagome tried to splash him with water. He moved farther from the pool. "So what's up?" he asked his best friend.

"Not much. The kids have been asking about you and 18, so I thought you guys should come over for dinner tonight. You know, if you weren't busy. And they just can't wait to meet Kagome, I've told them all about her."

Krillin smiled, "And just what did you tell them?"

"Krillin, nothing like that. Just about her adventures in the feudal era. You know how Gohan and Goten are. They're just like their old man. They love to meet a good warrior."

"Well, I wouldn't call Kagome a warrior… But we'd love to come to dinner tonight."

"Great!" he said a little more excitedly than he meant to. "I mean Gohan and Goten will be happy to hear it."

Krillin laughed. "Sure they will. Tell them we can't wait to see them tonight."

"Alright, see you then."

"Alright," Krillin said and hung up. He looked over to the pool where 18 and Kagome were floating around. "Well, it looks like we're going over to Goku's for dinner tonight."

"Great," Kagome said as she got out of the pool and walked over to Krillin. "What time are we going?" she said getting closer to him.

He thought for a moment. "Um, probably in about two hours."

"Well, I better go and take a shower then." She turned to go to the house, but quickly pushed Krillin back in the pool and ran away.

"Hey!" he screamed as he surfaced. "Come back here!"

Kagome laughed as she ran inside the house. "Can't play any more! Gotta get ready!"

"It's okay," 18 said from behind Krillin. "More time to ourselves." She wrapped herself around her husband and the two shared another steamy kiss.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TSP: Yeah, it's kinda short, but it's something, lol. Love ya all and hope to hear from you soon!


	12. Chapter Twelve

Goodbye To You

TSP: Hey all, back again. I bet you thought it would be another year before I updated. Well, my friends, this is your lucky year! I actually would have updated this like a week after the last chapter but my computer crapped out on me and it had to go away for a very, very long long time. But I finally got it back and here we are! Anyhoo, I wanna dedicate this chapter to two people, well one person and one being. First, to Raven! Look, I updated with out you having to slap me on the proverbial wrist, yay! Also, where are you? I'm beginning to think you left Earth for a more favorable planet. And secondly, to Vash the Stampede. Not the cartoon character, but my beautiful doggie, who is currently smiling at me! I love my Vashness! Well that's enough for now. I do not own Inuyasha or DBZ, I could only be so lucky. No dear friends, they belong to their respective creators, as well as the money and revenue and such that come along with that. And as always, Read and Review! On with the show!

Goodbye To You

Chapter Twelve

Later that night…

Kagome, Krillin, and 18 had just arrived at Goku's house when a thought suddenly occurred to Kagome.

"Oh, no," she gasped and slapped her hand to her head.

"What's the matter?" Krillin asked.

"I just remembered that I was supposed to call home today. Krillin, do you happen to have your cell phone on you? I left mine at home."

He reached into his pocket and pulled his small cell out. "I sure do," he handed it to her.

"Thanks," she replied and moved away from the door a bit. "You two go on in. I'm sure I'll only be a minute."

"Sure, take your time." Krillin knocked on the door.

Kagome dialed the number and turned away from the others.

As she waited for some to answer, she thought about the weird behavior that her family had been displaying since she had left to stay with Krillin.

'I know that they wouldn't lie to me, but they are keeping something from me,' she thought. 'But what could it be?'

She heard Goku's familiar voice welcoming Krillin and 18 just as her mother answered on the other side of the line.

"Hello, Higurashi residence."

"Hi Mom," she greeted.

"Oh, Kagome!" her mother nearly screamed. "How are you?" she said gaining some of her normal composure.

"I'm good. How are you and Souta and Gramps doing? How are things at the shrine?"

"How are things at the shrine? They're good. Great even! Why, what have you heard?"

'Okay,' Kagome thought. 'Now I know that something's up. Mom is never this paranoid.'

"Nothing, I was just asking… Listen, Mom, is there anything that you want to tell me? Anything at all?"

"Kagome," her mother began in her normal caring voice. "Nothing is wrong. We're all doing great here and the shrine is fine."

"Okay." She said giving up.

"Great. Now what are you doing tonight?"

"Actually I'm about to have dinner at Goku's house." She said giving in to her mother's obvious subject evasion.

"Really?" her mother said in amusement. "Just the two of you? Like on a date?"

"Mom, it's not like that. It's all three of us spending the evening with he and his sons. Just a casual, friendly thing."

"Okay," she replied, not quite convinced. "But I won't keep you any longer than I have. So go have fun."

"Okay. I'll call you later. I love you, Mom,"

"I love you too, Kagome. Bye."

"Bye."

At the Higurashi residence…

Mimmi had just hung up with Kagome and was staring at the sacred tree for the thousandth time that day.

"Shouldn't we just tell her?" Souta asked from behind.

"No, I don't want to worry her after all the progress that she had made. Being away from here has been really amazing for her."

"I know," he joined her at the window. "But I feel so bad about lying to her."

"So do I, Souta. But when the time comes, we will tell her. After all we're not sure what's happening exactly. It could turn out to be nothing." She added hopefully. Souta looked at her unconvincingly. She sighed. "But you do have to admit. It is beautiful."

Despite it being almost the end of summer, the Sacred Tree was in full bloom. But rather than the usual white blossoms, the sakura blossoms were rich shades of black, red, and gold. But what was even more unusual was that the bark on the tree seemed to be rotting. The Sacred Tree was both thriving and dying.

"It sure is, Mom." He agreed.

Back at Goku's house…

Kagome had just hung up with her mother and was wondering what they could be hiding from her. She turned to walk into the house and squeaked in surprise to find Goku watching her from the door.

"Sorry," he laughed, "I didn't mean to scare you."

"Oh, it's no problem. I just wasn't expecting any one to be there." She walked up to him. "Tell me, Goku, do you always listen in on other people's phone conversations?" she teased.

"I, uh… I didn't mean to… That is, I wasn't…" he looked for the right words, but none came.

"It's alright. I know that's not what you were doing." She surprised him with a warm hug.

He smiled, "It's good to see you again, Kagome. I'm glad to see you looking so well."

"Thanks, Goku," she pulled way from him enough to look him in the eyes. "I'm really glad to see you, too."

The two pulled away just as a small, Goku look alike walked to the door.

"Dad, is this the pretty lady that you've been talking about? Aren't you gonna bring her in?" he asked.

Kagome smiled and looked at Goku, who had turned a noticeable shade of red. She leaned over to the child. "Hi, cutie. I'm Kagome. What's your name?"

"Goten," he blushed, just like his father, from being called cute.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Goten. And since your father seems to have forgotten how to invite me in, would you like to?"

He smiled a toothy grin at Kagome. "Sure," he grabbed her hand and led her in.

"Oh, and I would love to hear what your father has told you about me." She added, smirking at the still blushing Goku.

Goten led her to the living room where Krillin and 18 were sitting on the couch, in deep conversation with a dark haired boy, only a few years younger than Kagome. There was also a lavender haired child, about Goten's age, talking on the phone by the window.

"Hey," Krillin greeted them. "I was beginning to worry."

"Everything's okay. Goku just forgot his manners for a second there, so Goten had to let me in." Kagome explained.

"Hey, I was getting to it." Goku finally defended. "Kagome, this is my other son, Gohan." He gestured to the teen on the couch that stood to greet Kagome.

"It's nice to meet you finally. Dad has told us a lot about you." Gohan said shaking her hand.

"So I've heard." She smiled wider. "It's nice to meet you too." She replied, gesturing to the lavender haired child, who had now hung up the phone. "Who's the other adorable one?"

Goku motioned for him to step forward. "Kagome, this other little trouble maker is Trunks. He's the son of my childhood friend, Bulma, and her husband, Vegeta, the last Saiyan prince."

He extended his hand to Kagome, in a somewhat adult fashion. "It's nice to meet you Kagome."

With lightning speed, Kagome had swept up the child in her arms and seemed to squeeze the air out of him. "You are so cute!" she squealed. "Like a little adult! And I love your hair!" Trunks blushed to the point of turning into a human tomato, but lacked the strength to pull himself away from the suddenly crazed woman.

"Alright, Kagome let the kid breathe." Krillin teased.

Kagome sighed and let the kid down, "Sorry, he just reminds me of some one I know…" she said, clearly thinking of Shippo.

"My parents said I could stay for dinner." Trunks interjected, rubbing his slightly sore ribs. "And they'll be by later to pick me up. Something about Mom's new project blowing up the east wing of the house…" He joined Goten, now sitting on another couch.

"Sounds like a typical night for Bulma," Krillin commented.

"Well it looks like we have another for dinner, so who's hungry?" Goku asked.

"Finally! I thought we'd never eat." Gohan responded.

"What are we having?" Krillin asked, a little wary of what his long time friend had prepared for them. 'Knowing Goku, it's probably pizza…'

"I'm barbequing!" He shouted, clearly proud of himself.

"Really?" Krillin sounded very skeptical.

"Sounds great!" Kagome piped in. "I love cook outs. I can make just about anything over a wood fire." She reminisced, continuing to remember the good rather than the pain. "Do you need any help?"

"Sure, I've got the fire all ready and was just about to put the meat on when you all got here."

"Alright! Let's get cooking!" Kagome rubbed her hands in excitement as she followed Goku to the back yard, where a warm barbeque pit was awaiting them.

"Hey, Krillin," Goku called back. "Go make us something to drink!"

"Sure," he got up and headed toward the kitchen, 18 and Gohan in tow.

"Well, I can see why Dad likes her so much. She's really nice, and not bad to look at if I might add." Gohan offered.

"I'm glad they've hit it off so well. It wasn't my intention, but if it'll help both of them, then what's the harm, right?"

"Do you really think they will start a relationship?" 18 asked, still her straightforward self.

"I don't know. It's still a little early to tell."

"Maybe for Kagome, but Dad's been talking non-stop about her! Just about everything out of his mouth the past few weeks has been 'Kagome this,' and 'Kagome that,' I think he really likes her…which is good cause he's back to his old self. Truth be told, after the divorce I thought he'd never be the same. It's nice to see him happy and smiling again." Gohan smiled himself.

"Yeah," Krillin agreed.

"And you should have seen Mom. Her rage was almost tangible when she saw them together!"

"Goku mentioned something about that," he laughed as he prepared the drinks. "Typical Chi Chi. But your father can't let her guilt him into being lonely for the rest of his life."

"I know, and so do they. It was just strange, that's all. I guess she was expecting to be the one who started dating first, so it was kind of a shock to see him with some one else."

"Well, they aren't dating..." 18 interrupted.

"…yet." Krillin added as an after thought. "It would be nice, you know? Goku and Kagome. Together. I mean they've been through so much and deserve some one good, who will take care of each other. They'd be great." He finished with a small sigh.

"Let's not get a head of ourselves." 18 said, making Krillin crash back to reality. "They haven't even spent that much time together and you're practically planning their wedding. If something will happen, then it will happen."

"Yeah, I guess you're right…"

"…Though I suppose there would be no harm in helping that something along…" she smirked, making the other Z Warriors smile in response.

On the Patio…

"I'm not gonna lie, Kagome, it was hard and more than just a bit strange at first, but I eventually got used to it."

"I know what you mean, Goku." She responded. "It's not easy."

"I guess you could say I was even a little scared," he confided, making her smile. "But with the help of my friends and my sons I have over come my fears. And now I can cook!" he all but yelled, giving his goofy Goku smile.

"Well, I'm glad," she laughed, "Because it can get expensive ordering take out. And a growing man needs good food, too." She winked, making him blush yet again.

"Ah, so, Kagome, tell me more about yourself…I mean I know a lot about your adventures, but not much about you, personally."

"Oh, well I don't really know what else there is to tell…" she replied, a little flustered. "Um, I've lived at the shrine all my life. It's been our family shrine for hundreds of years so it's full of our history. My grandfather is the current shrine keeper and I swear nothing will stop him in his efforts in turning my brother into his successor," she giggled. "Of course, Souta has his own plans and it's kind of hard to want to take over the job of a man who spends his days trying to pawn off fake artifacts and sutras to poor tourists."

"So you are your brother are pretty close?" he began turning over the steak and chicken on the barbeque.

"Oh yes, we are very close. We always have been, I guess since it was just the two of us and mom for a long time we all sort of leaned on each other because we knew how precious our time together was… wow, that was really corny, wasn't it?" she asked as she began to slather the meat in various sauces and spices.

"No, not at all," he reassured her. "It's nice to know that there are people there for you."

"Too true."

There was a companionable silence as Kagome continued to tend to the food. Goku took a moment to enjoy the way the moon made her onyx hair shine as she began to stir up the flames. Even when she was cooking she moved with a grace that he could only wish he ever had.

"So what do you want to do Kagome?" he asked after he realized that he was staring at her a little too intensely.

"Eat until I can't eat no more!"

He laughed, "No, I mean what would you like to do in life? What are your future plans?"

Kagome sat down the tongs she had been using to poke the fire and turned to give Goku a long thoughtful look, followed by a long weary sigh. "I dunno," she finally whispered. "It's so weird, you know? For so long I had to put my future on hold because of the Shikon Jewel and Naraku. But it was all worth it if I could be with Inuyasha. And now that it's all up to me, it's like I don't even know where to begin."

"Well, that's understandable. This is all a big adjustment." He offered.

"Yeah, really big…but at the same time, it's like finally being free. I am able to make my own decisions based on what I want to do. As bad as it may sound, I'm freer and more open than I've been in a long time…its kind of nice, and terrifying at the same time." She stopped to check on the meat again. When she was done she turned back to Goku. "I actually do have this one idea." He gestured for her to continue. "Well, since I know my grades aren't anywhere near good enough to get me into a decent school, I was thinking of maybe trying a culinary arts school." To his surprise, her cheeks actually gained a faint pink tinge.

"Kagome, that sounds like a great idea!"

"You really think so?" she asked with a little astonishment.

"Of course I do, and you know I wouldn't lie to you. I remember you telling me how you loved cooking and how you learned to improvise with what you had with you in the feudal era. And Krillin always said you were a fantastic cook." He gushed.

She turned back to the meat on the grill and gave a slight chuckle. "Well, Miroku and Sango and Shippo always told me that my food was delicious, too. And it is something that I truly enjoy doing."

"Didn't Inuyasha like your cooking too?" he asked in genuine curiosity.

"Oh, well, no, no not really…" she mumbled, but continued after he felt the weird look Goku was giving her. "It's just that he had a very sensitive tongue and he said that a lot of what I would make was too spicy for him. He was more of a ramen and ninja food type of demon anyway." She still did not look at him.

"Wow, that unbelievable. I wouldn't think that there was a man alive who would prefer ramen over a home cooked meal from the woman who loved him enough to cook." He said incredulously.

Kagome began to remove the grilled to perfection meat from the barbeque. "Well, I guess since he was only half human he was kind of the exception to the rule." She finally looked at him to hand him a plate piled high with steak and chicken and laughed at the look that was still on his face. "Besides, it never did stop me from trying."

Goku smelled the food she presented to him and could feel his mouth begin to water. "It's a good thing to because these smell incredible. Let's go let the other know we can eat and-Hey!" he suddenly exclaimed.

"What?" she nearly jumped.

"Wasn't I supposed to be the one barbequing since _I_ invited _you_ over for dinner?"

She grinned sheepishly and gained back her blush. "Sorry, I kind of have a habit of doing that. Taking over in the cooking department. Sorry."

Goku just let loose one of his signature, hearty laughs. "Don't be Kagome. I just didn't mean to put you to work is all. Besides, I'm sure this will taste much better than anything I could have made." He began to walk back into the house with the meat in his hand. Kagome was just putting more meat onto the grill when Goku added, "I could definitely get used to you cooking for me, Kagome."

His simple statement sent butterflies into her stomach, giving her a feeling that she was quickly coming to associate with the ever-joyful saiyin.


End file.
